


Ringway to SEA/TAC

by Deansy



Series: American English [7]
Category: American English - Fandom, Kingsman (Movies), Supernatural
Genre: American English, BDSM, Collars, Dean in Panties, Dirty Talk, Dom!Eggsy, Fisting, Fluff, Humiliation, M/M, Seattle, Sub!Dean, Subdrop, Terribly Written Accents, Tooth Rotting Candy Fluff, Way Way Too Many Baths/Showers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-10-20 10:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10660359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deansy/pseuds/Deansy
Summary: "But I suppose, if I had to pick right now, there’s this hot smartass who thinks he’s James Bond who I seem to have fallen head over heels, Hollywood romance style for. Guess, I’d take him home first."





	1. Ask Me How I Feel

Eggsy stirred as the morning light came in around the curtains, finding the only gap that was left open. He rolled over, snorting as he found Dean pressed up against his side, completely buried underneath the covers and snoring lightly. He wriggled out from Dean’s grasp, feeling decidedly sticky and headed for the bathroom.

He paused halfway in, realizing that Dean would panic if he woke up and Eggsy weren’t there.   He left the door open as he turned on the shower, stepping under the water and beginning to sing as he soaped up his hair. He chose the first song that came to mind, grinning as he sang.

Dean awoke to a strangling note echoing out of the bathroom. He was still a bit happy, and to hear Eggsy singing off key kept him feeling loose and complacent. He laid on his back, tucking his arms underneath his head and listened to Eggsy, feeling tendrils of pleasure echo throughout him, and he realized with a devious smile that the plug was still in. Eggsy must have plans.

Eggsy finished up in the shower, wrapping a towel around him after quickly scrubbing his hair dry. He brushed his teeth, still humming around the toothbrush and went back into the main area. “Mornin’ tiger,” he said with a smile, climbing back on the bed and straddling Dean’s waist, looking down at him. “How you feelin’?”

“Awesome,” Dean smiled, wiggling a bit against Eggsy. “You?”

“Fuckin’ deadly,” Eggsy said with a grin, leaning down to peck Dean on the nose. “How much you remember of last night?”

“Gets fuzzy. I’m pretty sure I’m open wider now that I remember being last night, we must have made it to the third plug?” Dean asked. “And wait- something really calming? I just remember things being really chill for a while. Totally relaxed.”

Eggsy chuckled. “You had my cock in your mouth for over an hour, luv. Literally all you did.”

Dean could feel the heat rush to his face as he blushed, and an image flashed in his head, him in Eggsy’s lap. “Fuck,” he cringed, embarrassed, “I- I don’t know why, but yeah, it was seriously… I don’t know, serene? Like the meditative shit I tease Sammy about.”

“Yeah. You were in subspace or whatever, an’ you jus’ wanted to be touchin’ me.” Eggsy smiled at him, and leaned down, brushing their lips together. “You're not embarrassed are you? Don't need to be. Not with me, luv, you know tha’.” He pressed his lips to Dean’s collar, nuzzling into him. “Love you no matter what kinda crazy shit we do. Oh! So you don't remember what I told you we were gonna do this mornin’ either, do you?”

“No…” Dean admitted hesitantly, “Should I be worried?”

“Nah. We don't hafta,” Eggsy said gently. “I jus’ think you’ll wanna. Tha’s why I left the big plug in. You wanna try my fist?”

Dean’s eyes fluttered as a small groan escaped him, “Fuck.” He took a deep breath and looked up at Eggsy with a shy smile. “Yeah, take it slow though? Never done it before. Don’t- just- Can we use the rope? It’s the only thing left.” His cock was already hard, just thinking about being tied up by the cuffs, spread wide, unable to do anything but take what Eggsy gave him.

“You want me to harness you?” Eggsy asked. “Can’t tie you spread eagle, but what if I folded your arms? Tha’ okay?”

“Can you put me on my back? ‘Cause I kind of want to watch your face.” Dean smiled, a bit excited.

“Hmm. Yeah, I can do tha’.” Eggsy thought for a moment. “Lemme get the rope, an’ I'll tie you up. Dunno if I can explain it with words, but I got an idea in my head I wanna try. Tha’ okay? You can always tell me if you don’t like it.”

“I’m game.” Dean shuffled to the middle of the bed and lay back, “All yours, sweetheart.”

Eggsy grinned and hopped off the bed, going to get the rope. He brought it back over and went to work, winding lengths of rope around Dean’s ankles. He knotted it and took the long remaining length, stretching it back to the headboard for each leg. “Your legs okay?” He asked, moving to Dean’s arms, knotting a short piece through the rings of the cuffs and tying it to the bedpost for each. “Christ, you're fuckin’ open like this,” he said, grinning again. “Can't wait to see you with tha’ plug out.”

“Feel fucking dirty,” Dean could feel the blush rise up his chest and and cheeks, but he fought it by looking Eggsy, watching him, his excitement, his _glee_ , at being allowed to have Dean this way. In fact, he seemed positively giddy that Dean had offered himself up like this, as though it were he that were being granted an astonishing gift, and not the other way around.

“You- you do any research? Like, you can’t kill me or some shit right if you move your fingers the wrong way?” Dean was excited, but getting nervous.

Eggsy shuffled closer to him, positioning himself between Dean’s spread legs so he could lean over for a kiss. “Nah. Can't kill you. I could hurt you,” he said seriously. “So you gotta tell me if it's too much, yeah? I mean it. No lying cause you wanna keep going for my sake,” he said, stroking a hand through Dean’s hair before double checking the tightness of the cuffs. “No lying cause you think it'll stop hurting in just a second. I got small hands, but they're still big, Dean.”

“Yeah, sweetheart, I promise, but let me have a middle word, okay? Like ‘yellow’ to mean slow down, pull back; still it’s good, and I don’t want you to stop, but I just need to adjust? Because I really wanna try this,” Dean blushed again, “But, uh- can you talk me down a bit? Help me relax, before you start?”

“Yellow works,” Eggsy said. “There’s a name for tha’. Called the stoplight system or something I think. Red to stop, Green keep goin’, Yellow to slow down.” He pecked Dean on the lips. “What you want me to say huh? I got a lot I can say to you, tiger,” he said teasingly. “I could worship these,” he said, running his thumbs over Dean’s nipples. “Talk about how sensitive they are. How they feel between my teeth and under my tongue. Or meybe these?” Eggsy asked, slipping a hand between his legs to fondle Dean’s balls. “Still could say how they feel between my teeth and under my tongue,” he said with a grin.

Dean gasped at the touch; then with a husky exhale admitted, “Not like I can stop you; anything you want; it’s yours.” He felt vulnerable, helpless, ready to be ravished and taken. He felt himself beginning to slip as his submission began to overwhelm him.

“Only thing I want is you,” Eggsy said, pressing his lips to Dean’s knee. “You’re all mine, luv. My tiger. My Dean. My good boy, aren’t you? Give up everything. So fuckin’ gorgeous too,” he said, trailing his lips down Dean’s leg and over the ropes.

“Yours,” Dean agreed, “All of it, and everything. Yours.” Dean smiled at the soft, moist touch of Eggsy’s lips. “Why? Know why I want it; why you?”

“Tell me? Wanna know,” Eggsy said, pausing and looking up at Dean, one hand petting circles on his ankle.

“Why I want it?” Dean clarified.

“Wanna know that too. But I wanna know why me,” Eggsy replied.

“Why you? Can’t believe you even have to ask,” Dean grinned wistfully. “You’re fucking smart, hot as hell, sweet as fuck, I mean, you made that flower shop lady’s fucking day. And for some reason, you want to take care me just as much as I wanna be cared for. It’s like, I mean, we’re decent on our own, but together? Like…” Dean paused for too long, “like Holmes and Watson. Both got their good points, bad points too. But you put ‘em together? Fucking unstoppable.”

Eggsy chuckled. “Like fish an’ chips. Like Bonnie an’ Clyde. Like Thor an’ his hammer.” Eggsy grinned with a wicked gleam in his eye. “Like James Bond and his gun,” he said, giving himself a quick stroke and winking.

“Austin Powers and his mojo,” Dean smirked. “Just teasing me now? Or working me up?”

“Just teasin’,” Eggsy laughed. “I think you're pretty worked up all ready.” He reached out, running a single finger over the head of Dean’s cock, collecting the droplets of precome and bringing them to his mouth, sucking them off with a loud moan.

Dean leaned his head back and sighed contentedly. The touch made his body jerk slightly, clenching around the plug, and he could feel just how wide open he already was. With enough lube, he didn’t doubt Eggsy could fit his whole fucking hand inside. That Eggsy would be inside him, in nearly every way possible, that no part of him would not be for now and forever claimed by Eggsy. A low, quiet groan escaped his throat as he waited for more.

Eggsy pulled his finger out with a quiet pop. “Whaddya think, tiger? You wanna start this?” Eggsy asked, shuffling closer again. He reached out and rotated the plug gently, teasing Dean’s prostate as his body clenched around it.

“Fuck, yes, Sir,” Dean panted, looking back up and watching Eggsy’s face, enamored in teasing the thick fat plug inside him; his rim feeling raw and tender, but the overall sensation undeniably gratifying.

“Gonna take it out,” Eggsy murmured. “See how fuckin’ empty, open you are. Gonna be gaping. I'll take a picture of you so you can see. Send it to you when you least expect, make you hard for me.” He looked up at Dean, and wet his lips as he pulled the plug slowly out.

Dean arched back with a whine, feeling the pressure of the his arse stretching from the base to thickest width. He whimpered as the plug came out, desperate, and inexplicably empty, as though he’d always been open, wide, and spread for Eggsy. A sense of anxiety filled him, the vast abyss filling him with a sense of abandonment, the sense that Eggsy was being taken from him.

“Please, touch me, Sir,” Dean begged, “Anywhere. Need to feel you, know you’re here.”

“Shh. Got you, luv. Still here, not going anywhere.” Eggsy set a hand on Dean’s stomach, soothing him with a kiss to the jaw as he reached to the bedside table for the lube and his phone. He pulled back, keeping one hand on Dean’s ankle as he snapped a picture then set the phone aside, picking up the lube and coating four fingers. “Starting with four,” he warned, stroking them once over Dean’s rim before dipping in.

His entire body relaxed at Eggsy’s touch. The kiss spread warmth throughout him, his muscles softened, and his whole body went slack as Eggsy eased his fingers in. After the plug, four seemed to fit just fine, and Dean took deep breaths, focusing on every point of contact between he and Eggsy. “Good, Sir, feels good. Green,” Dean murmured aloud, trying to be good for Eggsy.

Eggsy smiled. “Thank you for tellin’ me without me havin to ask’,” he said, curving his fingers gently, in awe of how loose Dean already was. “Good tiger. Real good.” He stroked his hand up Dean’s leg as he steadily worked him further open, just coaxing the muscles to loosen and stretch, until the tip of his thumb could fit easily beside them. “Dean? Color, luv.”

The stretch was immense, but not painful. Dean continued to take calming breaths, and stammered out, “G-green, Sir.” He focused on letting his whole self be passive and limp, open and inviting.

“Yeah? All righ’.” Eggsy just held, opening his fingers slightly before closing them again in an odd movement similar to that of a flower blossom blooming. “Lemme know when you think you can take ‘em deeper, and I'll add more lube before.”

“Doesn’t hurt,” Dean muttered, eyes struggling to stay open against the onslaught of sensation, “Can try just a tiny bit? Nice an’ slow.”

“Kay,” Eggsy agreed, in awe at the look on Dean’s face as he worked his hand out to cover it with lube before pushing gently back in. “Okay. Second knuckle,” he said quietly. “Tha’s where I'll stop. You were takin’ to the first before.”

Soft pants and whines were escaping Dean’s throat with each breath, he couldn’t help it, Eggsy was so perfectly gentle, so fantastically in control. He was grateful for the ropes, tying his arms up, keeping his thighs sprawled out; it would have been too hard to stay relaxed if he had to hold himself up. He realized Eggsy had paused, so assured him, “Green, Sir.”

Eggsy kissed Dean’s knee, palming himself quickly, cock hard and wanting. “Gonna push more,” he warned. “Widest part is comin’ up, luv. You ready?” he asked. “Gonna be a stretch.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean nodded, his eyes going blurry and unfocused. He blinked a few times to clear his head, and fixated on Eggsy; how hard he was, how he seemed to be enjoying this just as much as Dean. “Green. But you never said. Why?”

“What didn’t I say?” Eggsy asked, confused.

Dean was too content, too relaxed to blush, “Why you want me so open, your entire fist inside me? I know why I want it, why you?”

“I want it cause it’s gonna make you happy,” Eggsy said, leaning his head against Dean’s leg. “But also, cause I wanna see it happen. Wanna know tha’ I did tha’, made it happen. Like..I’ve been with you every way possible.”

Dean grinned and replied giddily, “Yeah, some of these things we do, it’s a whole new level of trust. Makes it more than any sex I’ve ever had. Whole ‘nother thing entirely.”

Eggsy grinned back at him. “Ready then?” he asked, rocking his hand gently.

“Green, Sir,” Dean answered.

“Tha’s my tiger,” Eggsy said. He began to press in, free hand smoothing a bit more lube around Dean’s rim, careful to go slow as Dean stretched around him.

“Oh! Yellow!” Dean cried out after a moment, “Give me a minute, right there. Just- hold it.”

“Yeah, yeah, ‘s all righ’,” Eggsy said, holding his hand still, stroking his other hand over Dean’s thigh. “You need me to pull out?” he asked.

“No, just- there. Stay there,” Dean gasped, and focused on relaxing himself, letting every muscle go slack. The mild sting dissolved after a minute or so, and he felt nothing but the consuming exhilaration. “Okay that’s- that’s good. Green,” Dean assented.

“You sure?” Eggsy asked, looking at him carefully, reading the signs his body was giving off. “Don't wanna hurt you.”

“No, it’s good,” Dean assured him, “Was stinging a bit; better now. Doesn’t hurt at all. Promise, Sir.”

“All righ’,” Eggsy said, pushing his hand forward again. “Christ. Almost in over my thumb, luv. So close.”

Dean was panting hard, but he was hazy and content and he was already feeling brilliantly full, and he just wanted to open a bit more, to take all of Eggsy. He felt Eggsy push and stretch, and though he knew it was only millimeters, it felt like inches, feet, and Dean let out a low whimper and bore down slightly, to expand himself the final bit necessary.

Eggsy let out a quiet gasp as Dean stretched just enough, his hand sliding the last bit until he was fully inside, Dean’s rim pressing against his wrist. “Jesus,” he said softly, voice full of awe. “Jesus, tiger. I… I… how does it feel, luv?”

“In- in- intense,” Dean breathed, no longer able to keep fully focused, overwhelmed, “Full-, en- engorged.” But it was so much more than that, it was, he had no clue how, he felt so- “Complete.” Infused, entwined, he was under, deep, his whole mind and body floating, interwoven between he and Eggsy. Together, perfect, and he nearly purred with the delirium of it all.

“Gonna move a little,” Eggsy warned. He turned his hand carefully, knuckles brushing over Dean’s prostate. “Gorgeous,” he praised, leaning up and kissing Dean’s stomach. “Color, tiger?”

A wanton groan echoed through the room, and Dean could barely think, could barely talk. He swam through the clouds, searching, and finally, after far too long, moaned, “Green, fuck, oh, fuck yes.”

“Tha’s good, luv. Real good,” Eggsy breathed, watching the pleasure dancing over his face. “Fuckin’ hell. So tight around me. Gonna come for me? With my fist in your arse?” he asked, reaching for Dean’s cock and giving it a slow stroke.

“Yes, fuck, please, Sir,” Dean babbled, trembling, “Please.”

Eggsy nodded, stroking him a bit faster. “You can come when you want, luv. Wanna see you, feel you around my hand.”

It didn’t take long, with the abundance filling him, Eggsy’s fingers teasing inside him, his arse clamping down over Eggsy’s wrist, with Dean’s body in it’s euphoric state, before every touch and sensation travelled down his nerves, dancing with pleasure along the way. From his toes, his legs, bound spread and whorish, to his fingertips, restrained, and his arse, full with Eggsy in the most intimate and trusting way possible, it all centered low in his core, and Eggsy, with glorious proficiency, stroked him through a completely blinding orgasm.

His mind whited out; all sensation abandoned and he drifted among clouds and static, his body uncoupled and his mind taken apart. He lost awareness of most of his other senses, he didn’t know if he were crying out, whimpering, or silent; if he were still relaxed or sedate; it was nothing but blank and calm.

Eggsy bit back a moan at the look on Dean’s face as he came, squeezing almost painfully tight around his hand.

Dean let out a quiet noise as Eggsy shifted, and Eggsy reached up, wiping his hand off, then cupping Dean’s face. “‘S all righ’,” he said, still awed. “Got you luv. Can you even hear me righ’ now?”

A quiet hum came from deep in his chest, and Dean clenched around Eggsy, the pleasure still rippling through him.

“Fuckin’ hell,” Eggsy murmured. “Jesus.” He shifted his hand again, rubbing against Dean’s prostate, watching as Dean’s cock twitched, dripping onto his thigh. He repeated the motion, looking up at Dean’s face.

A distant, blissful smiled spread over Dean, and he gave a small, ravished moan in reaction to Eggsy’s movements.

“Love hearing tha’ sound,” Eggsy said, voice cracking with lust as he wrapped his hand around himself. He began to stroke himself off to the pattern of his gently rocking hand.

Something got through to Dean, and the little mewls of satisfaction grew louder and more frequent. His hips shifted minutely against Eggsy’s hand, his grin remaining full and content, but his eyes were still hazy, looking far into the distance.

Eggsy kept rocking his hand, feeling himself drawing closer to orgasm, each noise Dean made sending a shiver down his spine. He curled into himself, focusing on not pulling his hand from Dean as it rose up, and he came with a stuttered gasp, come coating his hand and the back of Dean’s thigh. “Fuck.”

He slumped back, panting quietly, leaning his head against Dean’s leg. “Jesus, tiger. You’re so far gone an’ I’m halfway there myself,” he muttered, coaxing another twitch from Dean’s cock as he shifted his hand. “Think I gotta pull out though,” he said, closing his eyes, knowing that he was all but speaking to himself. “Not good to be stretched this much for so long, righ’? Gonna make you unhappy, I bet.”

As he carefully, slowly pulled out, stretching Dean back open, then leaving him empty and vacuous, Dean whined softly and uttered a pitiful, “No, can’t- can’t leave me.”

“‘M not, tiger,” Eggsy breathed. “I'm righ’ here.” He pressed a shaky kiss to Dean’s knee, stretching his hand, wincing at the cramped muscles. “It's okay, it's all righ’, it's all fine,” he muttered. “Love you, I'm righ’ here.”

“Love you,” Dean murmured back, “Need you.” He clumsily tried to touch Eggsy, only to be met with the constraints of the rope around his cuffs.

“Here, lemme untie you,” Eggsy said, reaching out and undoing the knots at his cuffs, freeing Dean’s hands. “Hey, hey, wait tiger. Lemme get your legs,” he soothed as Dean immediately tried to sit up and get to him. Eggsy undid the rest of the ropes, and rubbed at the marks they'd left, pulling Dean to him.

“There we go, tiger,” he said, stroking his clean hand through Dean’s hair. “There we go. You were perfect. Stretched so beautiful, luv.”


	2. Nearly Time I Went

Once fully unbound, Dean grasped at Eggsy desperately and latched onto him; as he were a morning glory basking in the sun, and Eggsy were the only thing keeping him stable, steady, and upright. He wrapped one hand into Eggsy’s hair, burying his head into Eggsy’s chest, twining his legs around Eggsy, and confessed against against Eggsy’s warm embrace, “Weird now, twitching closed. And hollow; like you’re supposta be there.” Dean’s head lulled and his eyes fluttered shut as he pulled Eggsy even closer. 

Eggsy smiled, burying his face in Dean’s hair. “Ain’t I?” he teased softly, breathing in the scent of Dean, of love and affection and lust, and the weird minty shampoo that Dean swore left him with the best hair in the country. “Love you so much,” he exhaled, kissing the top of his head, holding Dean tight against him. “So fuckin’ beautiful, fuckin’ mine.” 

“Always yours,” Dean answered, with the most truth he could offer. Eggsy had seen him, really  _ seen  _ him; the hunter, the cocksure fighter, the weak and vulnerable, the submissive, the panic, the self hate, all of it. Things even Sammy’d never even seen, that Dean could never even  _ show  _ him, but Eggsy? He still loved him, found him beautiful, cared for and adored him. He pressed warm, chaste kisses to Eggsy’s chest, gently stroking his fingers against Eggsy’s scalp. 

Eggsy gave a quiet happy sigh. He stroked a hand over Dean's spine, feeling the bones beneath the skin, feeling a few scars slicing through the smooth expanse. “Tiger stripes,” he muttered, kissing Dean’s head again. “My tiger.”

“My Sir,” Dean uttered back, his body starting to shiver. He was too far gone to determine if the room was cold, or if it were nerves, hormones, or some other reaction related to the intensity of what they’d just done.

“Why don't we get in a bath, luv? You're shiverin’,” Eggsy murmured. “Warm you up, then we can take a lil’ nap. Won't let you go, promise.” 

“Can’t nap,” Dean protested immediately, before realizing why he’d said it. “It’s- I can’t- wasting time to nap; don’t have long.”

“We got all day,” Eggsy said, startling at the clarity of Dean’s argument. “What's wrong with nappin’ love?” 

“Can sleep after you’ve left. Shouldn’t’ve been sleeping at all this week,” Dean frowned. “Wasted so much time, could have been with you. Gonna miss you too much, hate myself for sleeping our time away,” Dean’s voice caught, and before he could stop himself, tears began to fall. 

Eggsy shook his head, pressing his lips all over Dean’s face. “Please don't cry, luv. Please,” he murmured, tugging Dean closer. “It's okay. We weren't wastin’ time, we were together, weren't we? Jus’ sleeping, but we were still together. An’ I'm gonna see you again. Real soon. Jus’ in a few weeks.” Eggsy felt his own tears beading up. “I'm gonna miss you so much, but we’ll talk as much as we can. Text everyday, Skype when we can.” 

Dean didn’t stop, couldn’t stop. The tears fell harder, and it wasn’t long before his body was wracked with sobs, jerking against Eggsy’s chest, leaving salty wet trails. His fingers gripped tight into Eggsy’s neck and waist, and he tried several times to speak, but couldn’t get anything out between gasped breaths. 

“I know, I know,” Eggsy said, clutching him to his chest. “Fuckin’ hurts, fuckin’ hurts real bad.”  He shifted, pulling Dean into a different position, practically rocking them as they cried together. “I don’t wanna leave. I don’t.” 

Eggsy’s tears only served to further Dean’s own, and it took several minutes before his weeping died down longer enough for him to speak again. It took several starts and stops, but he was finally able to confess, “Wish I could ask you to stay.” And then, after a few more minutes, his face and Eggsy’s chest wet with tears, holding tight to each other, he admitted, “Wish I could ask to go with you.”

“I wish you could,” Eggsy whispered. “Wish we didn’ have people countin’ on us. Tha’  probably makes me a bad person, but I don’t care. ‘S not fair, not after we found each other tha’ we can’t be together.” 

“Cruel,” Dean corrected with a sob, because it was more than just unfair. “But I can’t- can’t be in your way. Holding you back-” Dean buried his face into Eggsy’s chest again. “Can’t hold you back, just get you killed.” It was what happened to all the people he loved; maybe if Eggsy were across the ocean, he’d be immune.

“No, no, you won’t,” Eggsy choked out. “I’m all right. Everyone I love they keep gettin’ put in danger, everyone I love gets hurt somehow. But you’re gonna be okay. I’ll be okay.  We can protect ourselves. We’re good, we can. We know tha’.” 

Dean wiped at his eyes, “I’d move. I would, even if it had to be a different country, but it meant we got to be closer. But I’d stand out so bad; can’t be hunting when everyone’s watching you. If I could figure it out, though, I’d do it.” He ran a hand down his face; he was starting to cry less, and his eyes began to burn from the salt in his tears. 

“I'd come here if I could. Leave everything for you,” Eggsy whispered. “But I can’t Dean. I leave Kingsman, I lose everything. Wouldn’t be able to be with you, cause I’d hafta take care of mum and Daisy. I’d be outta more than a job. If it was just me, I’d move here in a heartbeat, travel around, help you hunt. I would.” 

Nodding against Eggsy, Dean agreed, “I know, sweetheart. Sammy could make do just fine without me now, but you got people who need you. And as much as I need you, I ain’t selfish, I know they need you more. They’re family.” Now that he’d gotten the crying under control, the shivers were back. Christ, it felt like his whole body, brain included, was struggling to reboot; to come back online after having been shorted out. 

“So are you now,” Eggsy mumbled. “Mine. I chose you. I love you, an’ if you think tha’ doesn’t make you family, you’re wrong. Not about blood or anythin’. Bout who you love an’ choose.” He held Dean a bit closer, feeling him tremble. “An’ not to change the subject, but I think you might be droppin’ and not in the nice floaty way anymore. You’re shivering.” 

“You said bath earlier, yeah?” Dean nodded, knowing that they needed to clean up as well. “Might need a bit of help, though.”

“‘S okay. Let's just get you warmed up, luv. Can you walk, tiger?” Eggsy asked, kissing his forehead. 

“Dunno. Come ‘round and prop me up, just in case?” Dean asked. Besides his body betraying him, he’d been tied up for some time, and well, his ass had been fantastically abused. He had no idea what would happen when he stood up.

Eggsy nodded and sat him up, then scooted off the bed, standing in front. “Ready?” he asked, holding his hands out for Dean. 

Dean shuffled towards him, and as he stood, his legs wobbled. He clasped onto Eggsy, not quite sturdy, and together they made their way to the bathroom. Dean huffed a dry laugh, “Christ, never thought I could get fucked so hard I could barely walk afterwards.”

“Yeah, well, you never fucked me before,” Eggsy said, winking at him. “Was it worth not bein’ able to walk?” he asked, setting Dean down on the edge of the tub, and turning the water on.

“It’s worth fucking everything,” Dean answered honestly. “I don’t know how it was for you, but hell, the amount of trust it takes to let you do that? It’s like baring my soul.”

“You trustin’ me tha’ much? Fuckin’ terrifying, Dean. Thinkin’ that I could hurt you, or fuck it up,” Eggsy said, shaking his head, taking Dean’s collars and cuffs off and setting them down on the sink. “Real scary. But worth it. Definitely worth it, luv.” 

When the water was ready, Eggsy helped him slide into the bath into their usual position, Dean’s back to Eggsy’s chest. They sat in the quiet, while Dean pondered exactly how they were meant to end up. Even if, as Eggsy had professed, they’d move in together once they’d retired, where would they go?

He hadn’t been lying, when he said he’d move to Europe. If he could think of any way to hunt inconspicuously, he would. He’d even be research, be like Bobby, nothing but lore, if that’s what it took. But he didn’t think the name ‘Winchester’ would hold as much sway in Europe as it did here. If anything, with his luck, it’d only be associated with Sammy releasing Lucifer, and not with them caging the devil back up. 

The heat of the water calmed his tremors, but he felt burn of tears in his eyes again. For fuck’s sake, he felt like every hormonal pregnant woman he’d seen on TV, cycling through a swathe of emotions and physical symptoms. He gave a choked little laugh, “It’s like scuba diving this time.”

“What?” Eggsy asked, reaching out and twining their fingers together. “Scuba diving?” 

Dean choked on a sob, “If you come up too fast, you get the bends. Gotta learn how to come up slower.”

Eggsy dropped his cheek to Dean’s head. “I’m sorry, luv. Shoulda brought you up slow, my fault you popped up so fast. Made you worry. Sorry, luv.” 

“No, you’re, you’re good. Just need more practice, never been that deep before,” Dean rubbed his eyes, “Didn’t know. No one’s fault, sweetheart.” Dean brought Eggsy’s hand to his lips, and pressed small kisses on his skin. “I’m looking forward to more practice, though.”

“That the full truth, whole truth, nothin’ but the truth?” Eggsy asked, smiling sadly as Dean’s lips brushed over his knuckles. “Swear ta god?” 

“God’s a hack,” Dean chuckled, “Least according to his kids. But yeah, it’s the truth. Not saying I could do that every week or anything, but yeah, it was- was- let’s just say I wanna do that again, despite the bends.”

“They ain’t literal bends, righ’?” Eggsy said teasingly, kissing Dean’s head. “I’d do tha’ again. Was amazin’. I dunno if you remember cause you were floatin’, but I got some pictures. If you wanna see.” 

“Yeah?” Dean took a sharp intake a breath, “Definitely wanna see those.” He paused, “What’re they on? They can’t be hacked or anything, right?”

Eggsy shook his head. “They’re on my phone. But the only one who could hack through that is Merlin, and that’s cause he designed the software that’s on it. But don’t worry, luv. Roxy threatened him real good the last time he pretended he would. She’s got more than enough dirt on him to make it worth the good behaviour.” 

“Wait, didn’t you say he was the pervert? Wanted to watch?”

“Yes, he did. But he’s not gonna,” Eggsy said, stroking his hand over Dean’s thigh. “Like I said. Rox. She’s a force of fuckin’ nature tha’ woman.” 

“Okay,” Dean nodded, “I trust you, if you say they’re safe on your phone, we’re good. Still want to see them though.”

Dean paused, he didn’t know how to bring up what he wanted to say next. 

“They're safe,” Eggsy promised. He sighed. “Hey. What you wanna do today, luv? Anything particular?” 

Deciding not to bring it up just yet, if at all, Dean moved on, “I’ve got a little surprise for you; nothing big. What time is it?” He’d lost track completely.

“Dunno,” Eggsy said. “We woke up about nine somethin’, if tha’ helps. What's my surprise?” he asked, brightening. “Didja get me a puppy?” 

“Thought you already had your noble steed; didn’t need another,” Dean laughed. “No, it should have been delivered to the front desk by now, after we get out I’ll call down and check. What are you thinking of for today?”

“Well, don’t really wanna do anythin’,” Eggsy said with a sigh. “Jus’ want to spend time with you, really. You wanna jus’ go for a walk? Grab some sushi, jus’ for old times sake?” he teased, reached for a cloth and the soap. 

“Long as my legs start working, a walk’d be nice,” Dean agreed, then laughed, “But if you think I’m eating that soapy shit again, you’ve got another thing coming.” He leaned forward as Eggsy began to wash his back, soothing the muscles that had been taut for so long. 

“You’re no fun. Tastes fuckin’ amazin’,” Eggsy laughed. “I’d eat it all day, tie you down and kiss you until you like it again,” he said, kissing Dean’s shoulder blade before pulling away to rub the cloth over it.

“You’re good, sweetheart, I’m not sure if you’re that good,” Dean teased. ‘Course, Eggsy probably was, but that didn’t mean it was a goal for him. He let Eggsy wash him, then turned around. “My turn to wash you up. Gotta take of my Sir, don’t I?” 

Eggsy grinned. “Course. Love your hands on me, even if they’re jus’ cleanin’ me up.” He passed over the cloth and soap. “Go crazy, tiger,” he said, settling back.

Dean lathered the cloth up so that it oozed bubbles. He slid it carefully, back and forth over Eggsy’s chest, then down his arms. Once satisfied they were sufficiently soapy, Dean set the cloth aside and carefully massaged Eggsy’s arms and chest. He’d taken so long to open Dean up, was so slow and careful that he had to be at least a bit sore. Dean shuffled closer to him, running the soapy cloth down his back, then massaged Eggsy’s firm shoulders and strong expanse of his back.

He pulled away, hoisting Eggsy’s legs up to caress and clean them. He took his time, delighting in taking care of Eggsy, and feel a subtle drop as he did so. He smiled contentedly, pleased as he continued to touch Eggsy, all over, massaging, stroking and tenderly caring for every inch of Eggsy he could reach.

“You like doin’ tha’, don't you, luv?” Eggsy asked, watching Dean scrub over practically every bit of his skin. “Takin’ care of me like this?” He reached out, running his fingers over Dean’s cheek and down his neck. 

“Like being good for you. Being good for my Sir. Don’t want you to drop either,’ Dean answered. He may not take care of Eggsy the same way Eggsy took care of him, but he could make sure to show him all the love and adoration he felt. 

“You are good for me. The very best tiger to ever be,” Eggsy said, smiling. He felt almost hollow with the idea that he’d be leaving Dean tomorrow, but was hiding it, not wanting Dean to start crying again. The easy movements of Dean’s hand over his skin were helping, though, each one feeling like his chest was being filled up again. 

He pulled Dean to him when Dean set the cloth down tucking his head into Dean’s neck, hiding his face. “Love you, Dean,” he murmured, holding his hands. 

“Love you, too.” He said it with the same conviction he’d use to say that the Earth was round, that he needed air to breath. It was fact and irrefutable. “Should we hop out? We could walk the city, do the spa and massage thing, the science center, just so long as I’m with you.”

“That sounds perfect,” Eggsy said, grinning against his skin. He pressed a kiss to Dean’s throat, then shifted, climbing out, and wrapping a towel around himself before holding a hand out for Dean, tugging him up and into his arms, wrapping a towel around his waist. “Love that fuckin’ tub,” he said wistfully, drying Dean’s wrists off and clasping his cuffs back on. 

“How my bruises doing?” Dean asked.

“Give us a spin, tiger and we’ll see love,” 

Dean dropped the towel off his arse without letting it fall to the floor, then turned to give Eggsy a clear view.

Eggsy chuckled, trailing a finger across the darkest of the bruises, admiring the mottled flesh. “Lookin’ good tiger,” he said. “You want some more cream, or jus’ wanna leave them as is?” 

“Want ‘em to last,” Dean answered after a moment, tugging the towel back up with a wistful smile. “I’m going to call and see if the package got delivered at the front desk. Do you want to pick out my clothes, or should I?”

“Would it be helpful if I did, or would it make it worse?” Eggsy wondered aloud. He smiled. “I'd like it if you wore tha’ same shirt you wore out to the sculpture park,” he said. “But wear whatever jeans you want. An’ pick out a plaid for me to wear.” He leaned forward and pecked Dean on the cheek. “Go on and call tiger. I'll be out in a minute.” 

Dean went out, calling while he was still in his towel, and confirmed that the delivery had been made. Relieved, although he hadn’t realized he’d been anxious about it, he made plans to pick it up on their way out; wherever they might be going. He pulled out the white shirt and grey sweater vest Eggsy’d requested, then a pair of dark jeans he’d bought for the trip. He picked out a brown plaid for Eggsy, and then sat at the edge of the bed, debating between boxers, and a pair of pink ruffled panties that he thought Eggsy might like. 

Eggsy sat on the edge of the tub for a bit, trying to take a bit of space to clear his head and chest of the achy, hollow feeling, then followed Dean out. He smiled as he saw Dean on the bed, trying to choose. “Why don't you wear the panties?” he asked. “Haven't worn them yet, right? Not tha’ pair.” He pulled out a shirt and jeans, then grabbed the plaid Dean’d laid out for him. “I like this one,” he said and sat on the edge beside Dean. 

“Yeah, me too,” Dean agreed. He took the panties in hand, feeling their soft fabric, and dropped the towel to slide them on. He liked how they held his cock in place, how pale pink looked against his skin, and how Eggsy’s eyes lit up as they traced Dean’s body. He knelt before Eggsy, running his hands up Eggsy’s legs, and burying his face into Eggsy’s belly. 

Eggsy sighed, carding his fingers through Dean’s hair almost automatically. “Hey gorgeous. What you doing down there, luv?”

Dean placed a soft kiss to Eggsy’s shirt, “Just- feeling. Making sure I remember how it feels. Being yours.”

“Oh.” Eggsy swallowed hard. “Stay down there as long as you want then, yeah?” 

Dean lay his head on Eggsy’s leg for a minute or so, then, with another soft kiss to his inner thigh, shuffled back and stood up. “Thank you,” he said awkwardly, fiddling with his cuffs, before going to put the rest of his clothes on.

“Don't hafta thank me,” Eggsy murmured, pulling the plaid on, fingering one of the buttons. “Do anything for you tiger.” He tugged his jeans on, buttoning them. “Oh! Was my surprise there?” 

“Yeah, it’s at the front desk. Figure we can pick it up on our way out. Know where you want to go yet?”

“Let's walk back to the sculpture park an’ get something to eat on the way. Then the science museum. An’ while you get the surprise, I'm setting up the spa package. Not lettin’ you outta here without a nice mud bath or somethin’,” Eggsy teased. 

“Massage,” Dean suggested instead, “A couple’s massage?” He tucked his wallet and phone into his back pocket. “This good?” he stretched out his arms for Eggsy’s approval.

“Fuckin’ deadly,” Eggsy said, pecking him on the cheek and getting his own phone. “Ready?”


	3. Being So Civilized

Eggsy smiled and snagged his wallet and room key, leading Dean out of their room by the hand. He sighed contentedly, squeezing his hand once and tucking himself into Dean’s side. “You sure it ain't a puppy?” he asked as they waited for the elevator. 

“Nah, don’t want give some poor pup a complex with trying to measure up to JB,” Dean leaned into Eggsy. At the lobby, he went towards the front desk, while Eggsy headed to the spa. He picked up the package, and double checked that it had been custom made to his specifications before shoving it back into the paper gift bag, before Eggsy could see. He was feeling anxious all over again; what if Eggsy didn’t like it? What if he thought it was too much? Too little? He paced a small circle near a plant until Eggsy returned.

“Couples massage booked,” Eggsy announced. “An a little somethin’ extra.“ He practically bounced over to Dean with a grin. “Can I have my present now, luv? Please?” 

“Let’s do it at the park,” Dean suggested. There were fewer people there, in case Eggsy didn’t like it. He took Eggsy’s hand, “That okay?”

Eggsy nodded. “Gonna gimme hints while we walk?” he teased. 

“Dude, I’m already worried you’re gonna hate it; let’s just talk about something else. I dunno, like… what’d you wanna be when you were a kid? Before all the shit happened?”

“Well, I always thought I wanted to be a veterinarian. But then I got started in gymnastics. I coulda competed in the Olympics, you know tha’?” Eggsy remarked. “I still haven't shown you any real routines. I can at the park or somethin’.” 

Dean grinned, “Yeah, I’d like that.”

The park wasn’t much farther ahead, and Dean found a bench in front a long stretch of uninterrupted grass, not too far from where he’d called Sammy when he thought he and Eggsy were through. He was glad to be back; to make better memories instead.

“Alright, hot stuff, show me what you got,” Dean sat and gestured. 

Eggsy grinned and stripped the plaid and his shirt off, throwing it at Dean. “Fuckin’ cold,” he said cheerfully, then dropped to the ground, stretching a bit before hopping back up. “All righ’. Nothing too fancy this time. I'll take you to the gym when you come visit, really show off.”

He stretched his arms above his head. “Watching?” He arched back, falling into a back bend, and flipping his legs over his head to land back on his feet, only to drop into a cartwheel with a laugh. He shot Dean a devilish grin, and did a front flip over, propelling himself one handed to land feet first on the bench. 

“Damn, you are good,” Dean smiled, looking up to where Eggsy was standing next to him, “Honestly, I winced, thought you were gonna kick me in the face there for a second!”

“Nah, I wouldn't kick you. Kiss you though, I could manage tha’,” Eggsy said, bending down to peck him on the lips. He shifted and did a backbend over the back of the bench, turning and wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck. “Can I have my present now?” he murmured, pressing his lips to Dean’s ear. 

Dean nudged into him with his shoulder, “Fuck, you and your one track mind. Okay, okay.” Dean held it in his lap, “First, you gotta know it’s- I don’t want you to think it’s too much. It’s just- Just to keep you safe, okay?” He shoved the bag towards Eggsy. 

Eggsy frowned. “Relax, tiger. It's from you, I'm gonna love it.” He sat down on the bench beside Dean and opened the bag. “Wait, what?” Eggsy pulled the small ring box out, looking at Dean for clarification before he opened it.

Dean wiped his face with his hand, “This is what I meant, don’t freak out okay, just- just let me explain. Open it.” Eggsy did as he was told, and the look of confusion didn’t wane. “No, you’ve got to look at it, really look at it. Take it out,” Dean instructed. “First, it’s pure silver. You ever shake hands with someone, and their skin sizzles, you know you’re not dealing with a human. And I was able to get nearly two dozen sigils carved into it. For most of your monsters that’ll be affected by sigils, this’ll weaken them. Not much, but hopefully enough to get yourself the fuck out of there.”

Dean pointed to one of small markings, “That one wards against angels, that one against djinns,” he kept pointing, “ghouls, werewolves, and a whole bunch more. Figure in your line of work, a fancy ring isn’t overly noticeable. Not like you can carry a demon blade everywhere, or holy water, you know?”

Eggsy's look of confusion faded. “Wait so… you're protecting’ me against all those things?” Eggsy asked. “Tha’s… really fuckin’ amazin’ tiger. An’ you like, made sure I could wear it to work. Like… Jesus, Dean. Thank you…” He looked up, meeting Dean’s eyes. “Means a lot tha’ you took the time to do this. Can… you wanna uh, put it on me?” 

“Only if you want,” Dean’s eyes were wide, and he ran his hand over the back of his neck, “I didn’t want you to feel, I dunno- pressured or anything.” 

“I want you to,” Eggsy said. “Really, Dean. I mean, only if you want,” he said hurriedly, almost awkwardly stumbling over his words.

Dean took the ring from Eggsy, and with a flush upon his face held his hand out, so that Eggsy could choose which hand he’d prefer.

Eggsy debated, then held out his left hand. “No one uh… ever got me something like this. Like, to help me protect myself?” he said slowly. “Dunno why. Guess they never thought I needed anythin’.” 

Dean slid the ring on Eggsy’s ring finger in silence; despite his insistence that it wasn’t supposed to be too much, the moment felt solemn and thick with meaning. He held onto Eggsy’s hands, then forced himself to look away and tried to joke, “You want something to protect yourself with, I can make you EMFs and sawed off shotguns and anything else you could need.”

Eggsy smiled. “Don't need ‘em. Got my tiger, don’t I?” he asked, voice wavering. “Thank you, Dean. Really. I… I love it.” 

“Good, I uh- actually ordered it a few days ago. And I was worried you’d hate it; or think it’d be too much, you know,” Dean rubbed his hand against his jeans. “So it’s good you like it.” He wasn’t sure what to do now.

Eggsy glanced at the ring one more time, then threw his arms around Dean, hugging him. “Thank you so much,” he muttered, tucking his head into Dean’s neck. “Love you, tiger. I love you.” He sniffed once, biting his lip to keep from crying at the thought that Dean would do something so simple, but personal for him. “Best gift I ever got, swear ta god,” he said thickly, pulling away for a kiss. 

“Um… ‘Scuse me.” 

Eggsy looked over, seeing a man standing there, shifting uncomfortably. “Yeah?” he asked, tensing slightly.    
  
“I didn’t want to interrupt. Just... my daughter,” he said gesturing over to a beaming teenager sitting in a wheelchair. The girl waved, throwing seed down for the birds at her feet. “She saw the ring box and told me I should take a picture of you two. So you could remember. And congratulations on getting engaged. I mean, if you did!” he said hurriedly. “I hope this isn’t weird. Just um. If you want, I’ll delete it, but if not I could send it to you.” 

Dean looked quickly to Eggsy; it’d been his call on the left hand, but decided he didn’t care, and blurted out, “That’d be awesome, I’d like that.” He turned to the girl and waved,“Thank you, miss!”

“Congrats!”

The man looked relieved, and relaxed. “Here, let me get your number or email or something.” 

Eggsy nodded. “That’d be great, thanks.” He grinned at Dean and leaned into him, rattling off his email. The man typed it in and seconds later, Eggsy’s phone dinged. “Got it,” Eggsy said. “Thank you so much. Tell your daughter thank you too.” 

“She was watching you flip around the place. Was pretty impressed,” the man said, stepping away. “Good luck you two.” 

Eggsy waited for him to leave, and buried his face in Dean’s chest. “Thought he was coming over to tell us to knock it the fuck off. Instead he thinks we’re engaged,” he said with a quiet laugh. “Sorry bout that, tiger. Just, wear the other ring on my right hand. Didn’t want it to get cluttered, you know?” 

“It’s fine, either way,” Dean admitted. “I mean, you’re it for me. Don’t really care if people make assumptions.” Dean shrugged, “But you can always get it resized if you want it on a different finger.”

“No. It’s perfect there,” Eggsy said. “It’s a promise tha’ way.” He looked up and smiled at Dean.

“Yeah?” Dean asked, tucking around Eggsy so they were curled up close in the cool weather. “So, what’re you thinking right now?”

“Well, we were supposed to get somethin’ ta eat on the way, and we didn’t,” Eggsy said. “Do you wanna do tha’? Or we can jus’ get somethin’ quick, go right to the museum.” 

“The Pavlova!” Dean announced, excited he hadn’t forgotten, “Let’s do  _ that  _ on our way!”

“Oh yeah. Tha’s a real healthy breakfast. It’s got fruit,” Eggsy said with a laugh at Dean’s excitement. “C’mon, we’ll go now.” He hopped up, holding out a hand for Dean.

Dean took his hand, letting his thumb finger the new ring adorning Eggsy’s hand, and grinned stupidly. He couldn’t help it. He felt like he’d finally gotten something  _ right _ . 

“Fruit and egg whites, and milk,” he justified his choices, “Well, cream I suppose, but yeah, it’s actually healthier than a lot of the shit I normally eat for breakfast. Besides, it’s closer to lunch than breakfast.” Dean looked around and built a mental map in his head, “I’m pretty sure it’s this way,” he tugged Eggsy along.

“All righ’,” Eggsy said, following along happily as Dean navigated. “Hey, are the insides different for each one? Like, we can get different types right? I want strawberry. Wait a minute, didn’ we go left last time?”

“No, it’s the toppings that are different, but you can definitely get strawberry.” Dean paused, “I was a bit off when we went by; it was near the restaurant you took me to before hockey. Wasn’t that this way?”

“It was by the restaurant yeah. Wait…” Eggsy paused and shook his head. “Never mind. I’m backwards, ‘cause we were comin’ from the park, not the hotel. ‘S all righ’. Keep goin’.” He shrugged at Dean, then smiled. “Besides. We’ll find it eventually.” 

“We can get as lost as we’d like. Maybe if I get lucky, we get so lost you miss your flight,” Dean teased, trying to keep the topic light as so not to crush his spirit. 

“Mmm, tha’d be great, except Merlin’d send the jet. I don’t wanna deal with him,” Eggsy laughed. “He’d try an’ steal you away from me.” 

“Fucking Scottish deviants, man. Can’t escape ‘em,” Dean shook his head in mock exasperation. He saw the sign for the shop on the next block to his right, and pointed it out to Eggsy. “There we go. Think I want one with lots of fruit; blueberries, kiwis, strawberries. Nice and colorful. It’s a shame most of the fruit salads are nothing but fucking melon in this country. It’s like every recipe is one whole cantaloupe, one whole honeydew, one strawberry, one blueberry, and a chunk of pineapple if you’re lucky. That’s why you gotta get the good mixes while you can.” 

They arrived at the shop, and Dean looked in the window again. “Yeah, that one there, that’s what I want.”

Eggsy nodded. “Nope. Still want tha’ one. All the strawberries. They’re bigger here, you know tha’?” he said as they went in, stepping into line. “Most stuff is. Portions too. Nice for me, cause I love eatin’.” He grinned. 

“Seriously? Strawberries are fucking tiny as it is. What are they? Size of blueberries where you’re at?” Dean hooked a confused brow in his direction. “Come to think of it, how fucking small are your blueberries then?”

Eggsy smiled. “Strawberries are about tha’,” he said, holding up his hand, index finger tucked into his thumb into a circle a little bigger than a nickle. “During the summer, strawberries an’ cream are all people eat, swear to god. Wimbledon comes and it’s nothin’ but strawberries an’ cream in every Sainsbury’s. It’s ridiculous, tiger. Don’t even like them that much.” 

“I mean, I get not having gallon sodas at the gas station, but why can’t you let your strawberries grow? What’s so wrong with that?” Dean questioned, then realized he was up to order. He order the pavlovas for he and Eggsy, a coffee for himself, and turned to Eggsy, “Anything to drink for you?”

“Coffee is good,” Eggsy said, shrugging. He let Dean pay, snagging a table in the corner with a small fall themed flower arrangement. With a sneaky grin, he started shifting the flowers around, having the three dark ones form a nose and eyes, the small white ones making a smile, until the arrangement was an awkward smiley face. He turned it toward Dean as he walked over with their order, grinning. “Ta da.” 

Dean laughed, placing the pavlova and coffee in front of Eggsy before sitting down himself. “You are such a fucking dork,” he shook his head with a grin, “You’re absolutely awesome.” He pulled out his phone, “Wanna take a picture with your new friend,” Dean insisted.

Eggsy gave a long put out sigh, but grinned afterwards. “All righ’. Let's do it then.” He posed, grinning at the phone, chin nestled in the flowers. “Okay, gimme the phone,” he said waggling his fingers, holding his hand out. Dean passed it over, and Eggsy smirked, opening settings and swapping the lockscreen and background around. “Here you go,” he said, handing it back. 

With a blush at the half naked view of Eggsy with a strategically placed bouquet, Dean nodded with approval, “Yeah, that’s good. I- I like that. Gonna have to change the passcode though; don’t need Sammy seeing that.” He looked up at Eggsy, face still flushed, and motioned to the pavlova, “So, do you like it?”

Eggsy grinned and picked his up, taking a bite carefully. His face brightened as he chewed, cream stuck in the corners of his mouth. “Tha’s real good, tiger. Can see why you like ‘em.” 

Dean beamed, then stabbed into his own, letting the juices soak into the meringue, then took a big bite. “Mmm,” he moaned happily with the taste, “That hits the spot.” He took a few more bites. “So whaddya think after the museum? A quiet night in, or a wild night out?”

“A quiet night in,” Eggsy said, looking at his plate, the pavlova suddenly sitting heavy in his stomach. “Jus’ wanna be with you. Can watch Dr. Sexy or somethin’.” 

The shift in Eggsy’s mood was palatable, but Dean swallowed, desperate to not sink into any sort of depressive funk in his last few hours with him. “That sounds good. Could order room service one last time after our massage? Play truth or dare like we’re twelve,” Dean joked.

“Tha’ sounds like a recipe for disaster,” Eggsy said with a hesitant smile. “But hell, why not, righ’?” He reached out and squeezed Dean’s hand, then took another bite of his pavlova. 

“Or spin the bottle? Never have I ever?” Dean jested, “‘Course, I’ve only seen these things in movies and shit, you’d have to explain the rules to me.”

“I can do tha’,” Eggsy nodded. “Think spin the bottle’d be my favorite to play with you, though. Both of us win tha’ way.” 

“Maybe with start with kissin’ and work our way up?” Dean suggested with a suggestive wink, taking a large gulp of coffee now that it had cooled off. God, he was laying it on thick, but the excessive flirting was helping build a barrier between now and when he’d have to say good bye at security. He knew it was there; he just couldn’t bear to see it right now.

“Mmm, strip tease spin the bottle, then first person to break gets tied up, or you know, to tie someone up for the rest of the game?” Eggsy asked. “Then we do truth an’ dare, though I dunno how much in the dare category we haven’t covered already.” 

“Then maybe it’s more truth,” Dean shrugged. “The truth is the scarier shit anyways.”

“It is, isn’t it,” Eggsy agreed. “Hey. Truth or dare, tiger?” 

Dean looked at exactly how many people were in the bakery before saying hesitantly, “Truth.”

Eggsy grinned and reached out, trailing a finger over Dean’s cuff before taking his hand. “Anyone in this bakery you in love with?” he asked with a raised eyebrow. “Especially if there’s anyone who’s drop dead gorgeous, gymnast type. Ya know. Not ta be specific or nothin’.” 

“Did you see that cute baby girl when we first walked in? Big doe eyes, it was love at first sight. I’d take her home if her Dad’d let me. And she could be a gymnast - had her toes in mouth, giggling like crazy,” Dean smiled with a bit of a blush; he hoped Eggsy wouldn’t mind that he’d been thinking just a bit more about kids since Eggsy had mentioned it a day or two ago. “But I suppose, if I had to pick right now, there’s this hot smartass who thinks he’s James Bond who I seem to have fallen head over heels, Hollywood romance style for. Guess, I’d take him home first. Don’t want to have to deal with the kidnapping charges.” 

Eggsy started to laugh, squeezing Dean’s hand. “Yer a fuckin’ smart arse, Dean. An’ let’s not kidnap anyone, all righ’?” He smiled. “She was real cute though. I mean, I’m still always gonna be cuter. An’ I’m definitely more stretchy. Oh. And I’m better than James Bond,” he said, face set in a strict glare. “Let’s get that straight this time. I’m way, way better than James Bond.” 

“Yeah, you are,” Dean agreed, “If I remember my classic Bond, he was kind of a rapey, syphilitic alcoholic who told absolutely everyone his secret identity, and basically destroyed all sorts of high tech shit within minutes of receiving it. So you’ve already got five up the guy.”

“Tha’s true. I ask consent before shaggin’ your brains out,” Eggsy said, nodding. He took another bite of his pavlova, following it with a swig of coffee. “Hey, this is real good,” he said, looking into his mug. “Just black?”

“If that’s how you ordered it. Seattle’s supposed to be good for their coffee, so I hope it’d be decent,” Dean looked at his own cup, and took another sip, really tasting it this time. “Yeah, it is  better than I normally get, but you know, comparing anything to gas station coffee’ll do that for you.”

Dean looked back down at his coffee. “Okay, I’m gonna say this real quick, ‘cause it’s awkward as fuck, and if there’s an awkward silence, better here than in the hotel room.” He continued to stare at his hands, and took a deep breath. “I know the type of work you do’s real delicate, and real undercover. I get that. And I get you might need to James Bond it up every once in awhile. And you know, it’s not like I like it, but I get it. And I’ll be damned if I’m gonna get in the way of your job. But can-” Dean took a sip for fortification, then flicked the ring of his cuff, “Can  _ this  _ be just for us? Or is that too much to ask?” Dean couldn’t even glance at Eggsy, just continued to flip the ring back and forth as his heart pounded in his chest.

Eggsy blinked, and sat back in his chair. “You mean...you don’t want me takin’ care of anyone else?” he asked, voice hushed. “Or all of it. Everything?” He sat up and reached out, stopping Dean from fiddling with his cuff. “Dean. Look at me,” he said urgently. “Doesn’t matter what the answer to tha’ is, cause I ain’t gonna bother with anyone else. We got honeypot missions, sure, but I don’ hafta agree to them. It’s nice,” he continued, “not havin’ to do...  _ that _ for a paycheck anymore. Understand? I’ve never said yes to one before. Don’t plan on it either. Most that’ll happen might be kissin’, and even tha’ I avoid. Don’t like it. Don’t want it either. Am I makin’ sense here?” 

“Yeah, I just-” Dean blinked away the anxieties welling up, “I really wouldn’t want you takin’ care of anyone else. I- it’s just- that means everything thing to me, you know? That’s  _ ours _ . And yeah, I don’t like thinking of you touching anyone else, but I mean, with what you do,” Dean shrugged, “I get it, and I’m not gonna stand in your way. But if you don’t like to do it anyways, well- well I guess that works out okay, then.” Dean went back to staring at the table. 

“Not takin’ care of anyone else. Not the way I do you. Promise, luv,” Eggsy murmured. “Nothin’ anyone has for me that you don’t. Nothin’ anyone can offer that makes them worth anythin’ close to what you’re worth me.” He ran his thumb over Dean’s knuckles. “I love you. An’ I haven’t said that to anyone else the way I said it to you. Never felt tha’ way about anyone else. You know tha’, right?” 

“Yeah,” Dean nodded, twining his fingers between Eggsy’s, “I know that. It’s why I wasn’t worried ‘bout the other stuff. May not like it, but didn’t think that’d take you away from me. I mean, it’s not something I gotta do to hunt so you know I won’t be doing anything, but didn’t know if it was something you needed to… do whatever it is you call what you do. And I didn’t want it to be one of those things we pretend doesn’t exist. Rather talk about it, get it out of the way.”

“I’m glad, cause I didn’ even think about it. I know I don’t, figured you assumed the same,” Eggsy said honestly. “We’re good then? Anythin’ else you’re worryin’ about?”

“Aside from the basic long distance shit,” Dean shook his head, “Just that. Sorry if I made it weird, you know I’m shit at this shit.” He squeezed Eggsy’s hand as he took the last big bite of his food. 

“Nah, ‘s fine, luv,” Eggsy said, squeezing back. He took another drink of coffee, and finished off his food. “Do you wanna sit here for a bit, or go to the museum now?” he asked. “We go now, we can get through more before we gotta go for our massage.” He grinned. “And the special treat.”

Dean smirked, “I’m good if you are.” He took the plates and cardboard cups to the counter, got a refill on his coffee, and gestured across the room to ask if Eggsy wanted a refill as well.

Eggsy nodded, wiping the table clean with a napkin, rolling it up and putting in the trash before going up to take his freshly refilled coffee from Dean. “Dean,” he said, slipping their hands together as they left the bakery. “Question for you. Where was the place tha’ you saw the most snow?” 

“Seen a few bad snow days in South Dakota. Storms blowing in three feet or so in just a few hours. Took three weeks for my dad to make it back to Bobby’s; Sammy and I had a fucking fantastic time. Why?”

“Jus’ wonderin’,” Eggsy said, smiling at him. “Don’t get a lot of snow around me. Not real proper stuff. Anythin’ we get tha’ sticks gets turned to nasty shit by the traffic, you know? But I love watchin’ it fall. Even if it gets cold, an’ nasty and everythin’s slushy.”

“It’s good if you get to play; sledding, snowball fights. Or if you get to stay inside and watch it fall. The minute you have to do shit in it; it’s cold as a witch’s tit and wet enough to drown a damned deer.” Dean shuddered at the thought. “If you like the cold; you like the snow sports, I suppose it’s okay, but I hate it. All I get to do is drive in it, freeze my ass off on creepy ass monster crimes scenes, then pretend that shit isn’t creeping up my pant legs to freeze my balls off when I’m talking to a witness.”

“You ever been someplace tropical?” Dean asked in response, “Never been past Florida; and not the good places either. Love to try sitting in the sun, playing in the waves, getting drunk on tequila sort of shit. Maybe a vacation for another time, yeah?” 

“Mm, I been to Costa Rica, Greece, Australia, Peru, an’ Mexico. All for work though. Oh! An’ Taiwan, but that was a real quick trip you know?” Eggsy said. “Where would you wanna go, if you could go anywhere? California’s supposed to be real warm, righ’? Could head there if you don’t wanna leave the States, you know?” 

“Happy to leave the States, if I could. Still dead, you know?” Dean reminded him. And while his counterfeiting skills were good; they weren’t passport good. He might be able to bribe the Mexican officials, but the Americans? Bunch of assholes on the border now.

Eggsy chuckled. “Well, maybe I'll get you some new identification for Christmas,” he said, bumping affectionately into Dean’s hip, tucking himself into Dean’s side. “What you want your name to be, huh?” 

“Man, if you were doing good IDs? Christ, I’d fucking love for people to actually call me Dean,” he lamented, his whole body swooping dramatically with the proclamation. “Hell, if you were doing good IDs, might even be able to see you more often.”

“You think?” Eggsy asked, brightening. “I'll see what I can do, honest, tiger. Be great. And then you'd be happy too. You don't get tha’ much, do you? Bein’ called Dean.” 

“Only Sammy, and the occasional witness who gets to find out monsters are real,” Dean sighed, “‘Course that only lasts a few days. But yeah, if I could travel without setting off FBI and CIA watchlists, I’d come whenever you called, sweetheart.”

Eggsy sighed. “Sure be nice,” he said. “We’ll make it work. Promise.” He turned his head, kissing Dean’s cheek. “How far away are we from the museum now?” 


	4. Still Mine Somehow

They fell into a comfortable silence for the rest of the walk. “Hey, tiger,” Eggsy asked, a thought occurring to him as they paid for admittance. “Do you want me to you know, call you Dean more often?” 

“What? Like, instead of tiger, or just in addition to?” Dean asked. 

“In addition to. Like, jus’ makin’ sure I call you Dean sometimes too. Since no one else really does, you know?” 

A flush rose up Dean’s neck, and he smiled awkwardly. “I dunno. Never thought about it. Honestly, I like it when you call me tiger. But it might be nice. Maybe-” his face grew more red, “Maybe during sex sometimes?”

“I can do tha’,” Eggsy said, nodding. He leaned up and pecked Dean on the lips. “C’mon tiger. I wanna see tha’ tornado simulator. Can we go there first?” he asked excitedly, pointing down the hallway. 

“Long as you don’t expect me to hop in, too. Grew up in Kansas; not a fan of tornados,” Dean laughed, pulling Eggsy back into his embrace for a more proper kiss before letting him run off down the hall. 

Eggsy went into the machine, grinning as he shut the plexiglass door behind him, waiting to see Dean walk into the small exhibition room before he hit the button to start the wind up. He waved, plaid already whipping in the wind. “ _ Watching _ ?”  he mouthed, grinning out at Dean. 

Dean nodded, grinning at his gorgeous, stupid boyfriend in the damned simulator, and wondering how in hell he’d ended up here; lucky as fuck. He’d never been lucky in his whole damned life, but maybe all his luck was just balled up and centered in Eggsy.

Eggsy laughed as the machine finally slowed, and he stumbled out to Dean, legs feeling like jelly. “Tha’ was fun, c’mon let's go see everything now,” he said, tugging Dean’s hand with a grin. “They got some weird exhibit on penguins, we’re going there next.” 

They made it through the rest of the museum in record time, Eggsy’s excitement towing them along. They made their way out, Eggsy chattering on about the giant piano floor they’d walked on until they reached the hotel. 

“Hey, Dean?” Eggsy said, smiling and crowding him against the elevator wall as they went up. “I had a really, really fuckin’ good time. How you feel about fish?” 

“They’re okay? Kind of fun to look at, but I think jellyfish are way more interesting,” Dean answered, puzzled by the non-sequitur. 

“I can do jellyfish,” Eggsy said, nodding. “I'm takin’ you to the aquarium when we get to London. An’ then all the museums. And we’re gonna look at art, an’ fish, an’ fossils an’ do all the shit couples do when they're together in a new place.” He squeezed Dean’s wrists gently. “An’ it's gonna be fuckin’ amazin’.” He leaned up for a kiss just as the doors opened on their floor. “C’mon.” 

Dean smiled, warm and content at the thought; lounging about the city with his boyfriend, for the moment refusing to entertain thoughts about how exactly far away the city was until the absolute last minute. But it’d be great; the plane ride aside; all he’d really need were a few roofies. It was sad that he knew they’d work, but at least they were cheap and easy to get. 

He followed Eggsy to their door, and pressed a soft, gentle kiss to Eggsy’s neck as he opened it.

Eggsy smiled, tilting his head to the side for Dean. “We got an hour,” Eggsy said, as they stepped inside. “Then we gotta be at the spa. Got any ideas?” 

“I dunno,” Dean wrapped his arms around Eggsy’s waist, “Are we even capable of doing anything in under an hour?”

Eggsy laughed. “We could just lay down. Think we can keep it to somethin’ simple? Like handjobs or somethin’?” He turned his head, pecking Dean on the lips. “Or jus’ watch some TV. Or we jus’ relax. Do our own things, but together, you know?” 

“Honestly, might be best if we come before gettin’ all oiled up and rubbed down, you know what I mean?” Dean chuckled, and nibbled wet kisses up Eggsy’s strong jaw, and back down to his shoulder, “Specially after how primed we’ve been this week.” Dean let his hands wander up and slip the flannel off Eggsy’s shoulders, “But yeah, I like lazy. Just lay together, your cock against mine? That be okay?”

“Sounds real nice,” Eggsy replied, grinning and rocking forward to kiss Dean. “You gonna undress me all the way?” 

“Can do that,” Dean muttered against Eggsy’s collarbone, as his hands drifted to Eggsy’s jeans, fiddling with the button then the zip, while coming back to kiss Eggsy proper. He let Eggsy control the depth, how close he held Dean, while Dean slowly slipped his hands down the back of Eggsy’s pants to palm his ass. 

“Hey. Clothes off before you touch the goods,” Eggsy pretended to chastise, pressing back into Dean’s hands with a content sigh before going back to their kiss, fiddling with Dean's shirt hem. 

“Is that a new policy?” Dean joked, “‘Cause I’m pretty damned sure that ain’t been the rule.” Regardless, Dean slipped his hands up to stoke Eggsy’s chest, then stood back a moment as he pulled the tee over Eggsy’s head. But with a smirk of defiance, Dean slipped his hands back down, cupped Eggsy’s ass, and awkwardly walked the two of them back towards the bed. 

“Meybbe I make it a rule now. Drive you fuckin’ crazy, wouldn't it?” Eggsy muttered, pulling a knee up on the bed as he sat straddling Dean’s lap. He leaned down, nipping a mark into Dean’s neck. “You know, if you're trying to tease me, it's workin’.”

“Tease you?” Dean ran his hands up Eggsy’s back as he sat up, “I just wanna touch you.” With a sudden burst, Dean twisted, landing Eggsy on his back where Dean had just been, Dean looming over him, tugging at his jeans. “Harder to take these off if you’re on top.”

“Yeah, but you fuckin’ love when I'm on top,” Eggsy said, wiggling his hips and smirking up at Dean. He stretched his arms out far above his head, knowing the way he was laid out, on show for Dean, and loving every second of it. 

Dean tilted his head back with a moan, “Fucking hell, yeah I do.” He nudged Eggsy a bit higher up on the bed, then knelt by Eggsy’s feet. Dean started at his ankles, kissing up one leg to the knee, then switching to the other. As he did so, he let his fingers drift over Eggsy’s thighs in anticipation; the softer skin and hair teasing him while he gave close affection to Eggsy’s calves. Once he’d lovingly adored those, he shuffled a few inches closer, kissing up from Eggsy’s knee to his pelvis, careful to come ever so tantalizingly close to Eggsy’s cock, but not quite. He pressed Eggsy’s knee up, so that he could kiss down the backside of Eggsy’s leg, on the tender, pale flesh, all the way back to his knee, where Eggsy squirmed, then repeated the affections on Eggsy’s other leg. 

Eggsy gave a small huff, wiggling again. “Dean,” he said, practically whining. “C’mon. Gonna do tha’ at least lemme see you properly.” He pulled away, scooting up toward the headboard. “All righ’. Now, all yours,” he said, reaching down to cup his cock, giving it a short stroke. “Touch all you want.” 

Dean dove back down, placing wet kisses along Eggsy’s hips and waist, teasing closely wherever Eggsy’s muscles jumped and trembled of their own accord. As Dean made his way up Eggsy’s chest, Dean pressed his clothed erection against him, rutting ever so mildly to satisfy his own lust as he lavished attention onto Eggsy. 

Eggsy just lay back, letting Dean do what he wanted, hands twisted in the sheets. “This uh, ain't lazy,” he breathed. “You're extending some real effort, tiger. Gettin’ me all worked up. Fuckin’ love it. Love your lips.” 

Dean licked and nibbled softly at one of Eggsy’s nipple then gave a soft laugh against Eggsy’s skin, “Not as much as they love you.” He let his fingers drift over Eggsy’s tight, taut form, strong and powerful; and  _ fuck _ , wasn’t that just goddamned erotic, how beautifully built this man beneath him was. “Like a statue of a fucking god,” he muttered, his fingers ghosting up Eggsy’s sides as he licked at Eggsy’s collarbone.  

Eggsy bit out a small moan, rocking his hips up against Dean, unclenching one hand to tug at Dean’s hair, pulling him up for a real kiss, hot and heavy and possessive. “Am I?” Eggsy asked, smirking as they broke apart, eyes blown wide with lust. 

Dean didn’t even crack a smile, just looked into Eggsy’s eyes, answering with a breathless, “Yes, fuck yes.” He kissed up Eggsy’s neck, then began to work his way back down, his fingers dancing along ahead of him, finding the most sensitive spots of Eggsy’s chest and abdomen to grace with abundant worship, letting his lips press both soft and hard, chaste and wet against his skin. He came back down near Eggsy’s cock, delivering soft licks around the base, then back to Eggsy’s thighs, where he pushed up both of Eggsy’s thighs up together, and beginning to wander towards Eggsy’s ass with deliberate intentions. 

Eggsy's breath caught as he realized what Dean was working up the nerve to do. “Gonna eat me out?” he asked, shifting his hips carefully. “Gonna see what I taste like, Dean? Gonna make me scream your name or somethin’?” 

Dean’s breath caught and stuttered against Eggsy’s skin at the words. Slowly he lifted his head just enough to catch Eggsy’s eye. “May I, Sir?” he asked, breathing heavily, “Please?”

“Fuck yeah,” Eggsy groaned, dropping his head back against the pillows. “Go on, Dean. C’mon, luv, taste.” 

Emboldened by the order, Dean dipped his head back down, pressed Eggsy’s thighs up nice and high, then tenderly, cautiously, began to kiss along the crevice of his ass. With a final impulse; the impulse to please Eggsy, and the dark desire to know exactly what Eggsy tasted like  _ everywhere _ , Dean gave a small, tentative lick to the tight hole. He assessed; the taste was negligible compared to the wanton groan Eggsy gave. He tried again and the results were the same; the noises echoing out Eggsy’s throat were worth everything, and he eagerly lapped at Eggsy again and again, pulling every sound, tone, melodic note from Eggsy’s throat that he was able. 

Eggsy practically whimpered at the first hot touch, at the first brush of lips and tongue. He kept his hips firmly pressed to the bed, not wanting to buck and push Dean away, not wanting to lose the glorious pressure, the eager swipes of tongue over his hole. “Christ,” he panted, hearing how wrecked he sounded, knowing that there was sweat beading up on his chest and forehead, that his cock was leaking onto his stomach. “ _ Dean.” _

_ Fuck _ , the sound of his name, falling from Eggsy’s lips like that? Dean pressed against Eggsy harder, his jaw working hard to tease his tongue into Eggsy, as little as he could with how tight Eggsy was. It didn’t matter; he could feel Eggsy’s miniscule jumps underneath him, the low growl of Eggsy’s arousal coming from deep inside his chest, and kept going, making Eggsy wet, drenched with Dean’s own spit, and trying to delve as deep inside as he could while holding up Eggsy’s thighs with both hands. 

Eggsy reached down with one hand, pulling his left leg up to his chest, spreading himself further, the other hand going to Dean’s hair, twining his fingers in with a loud cry as Dean did  _ something _ with his tongue, making his entire body quiver with pleasure.

Dean groaned against Eggsy, and used his free hand to first undo his own zipper to release himself. Once he’d done so, he brought his hand back, and let one of his fingers drift up by his tongue, circling the dripping wetness he’d created around Eggsy’s hole, and offering the slightest bit of pressure; to see how Eggsy would react. 

“Shit, yes, do it,” Eggsy babbled, pushing against Dean’s fingertip. “Christ, Dean, go on, tiger, please. Gonna feel so fuckin’ good.” 

Encouraged, Dean slipped his finger in ever so warily, just to the first knuckle, as he teased and lapped around it with his tongue. If Eggsy would always make these noises, he’d do this forever, it was fucking heavenly listening to the sheer  _ need  _ in his voice. Once he felt Eggsy was ready, was loose and wet enough, he pressed in further, just the same one finger, and marveled at how Eggsy shifted against him, his entire body begging for more. 

“God, feel how ready I am for you?” Eggsy said, spreading his legs wider, nails digging into his thigh. “Could do whatever you want, Dean. Add… add another, please.” 

It was beginning to become difficult, to press wet kisses to Eggsy’s tight, twitching hole while simultaneously opening him up, and so, as he went to press a second finger beside the first, he began to work his way up back to Eggsy’s cock. He licked a broad stripe up the length of it, then circled the tip with his tongue before swallowing him down. He tried to keep a steady rhythm with the fingers he was teasing into Eggsy’s hot body, and his blowjob technique faltered momentarily as he focused on trying to locate the swell of Eggsy’s prostate. 

“Up,” Eggsy muttered, trying to guide Dean to it. “Up a lil’ Dean and then-oh fuck! Yeah, again, c’mon,” he said as Dean pressed against his prostate, tongue teasing his cock. “Fuck, Tiger. Gonna come so fuckin’ hard you keep tha’ up.” 

Dean was pleased; Eggsy sounded deliciously wrecked. But he knew he wasn’t far behind. Eggsy had remembered their conversation from before, and each time his name was moaned, wanton and desperate, from Eggsy’s lips, his cock twitched, and he knew by this point he was leaking all over the bedspread. But he kept up, teasing Eggsy’s prostate, circling the gland to keep from over stimulating him, with the occasional and deliberate brush across that made Eggsy jerk and stutter in his mouth. 

“Dean!” Eggsy gasped. “For fucks sake, luv. Jus’ lemme come already,” he whined. “One more lil’ push. Suck harder!” 

Spurred by what was clearly half begging and half a command, Dean stopped teasing, and relentlessly stroked over Eggsy’s prostate, and sucked him down as far as he could at this angle; moaning as Eggsy pulled hard on his hair, dictating the exact rhythm with which his cock slid down the back of Dean’s throat. Dean was grateful for the control; he let Eggsy handle  fucking his mouth, and spent all his focus on fingering his prostate to the same timing. 

Eggsy swore again as his body tightened up. “Dean!” he said, half a warning, half a plea as Dean swallowed his cock. “Gonna- Christ!” He arched up, coming with a cry, tightening his grip in Dean’s hair. 

With perfect timing, Dean had taken a deep breath, and so it was easy to let Eggsy come down the back of his throat, feeling the pulse of Eggsy’s cock, and the way his ass gripped Dean’s fingers as they kept taunting him, not relenting until the last load from Eggsy’s cock was dripping down the back of his throat. 

“Jesus, luv, come here,” Eggsy panted once he'd gotten his breath back. “That was a lil’ more than jus’ rubbin’ off on each other.” 

Dean smiled as he crawled up next to Eggsy, pressing kisses against his neck, “Yeah, but we’ve still got time to spare, so I think we’re okay.”

“I think so yeah,” Eggsy agreed, wrapping his arm around Dean’s waist. “You know somethin’ though? You're still really fuckin’ hard, aren't ya?” 

“Could cut glass,” Dean laughed.

“Wanna take care of it then?” Eggsy asked, smirking as he pressed his lips to Dean’s throat. 

“Oughtta. Can’t imagine it’d be kosher to show up to the spa like this. But I can just take care of it in the shower or something; you can just sit here; relax. Cat nap before go, whatever you want.” Dean shrugged. Eggsy had such a peaceful, warm glow about him, and Dean didn’t want to disturb it. 

“Mm, hell no. I'm gonna lay here and relax, yeah,” Eggsy said. “But you're still gonna come. Want you to rub one off. On me.” He chuckled. “My leg or hip or wherever. But your hands don't get to touch your cock. What do you think?” 

Dean blushed, “Like, just- rutting against you?”  _ Christ _ , as the image popped into his head, he felt the heat down his neck; it was fucking lewd and practically carnal. As if he were a shameless fucking animal; but goddamnit if his cock weren’t already leaking at the thought. 

“Yeah,” Eggsy said, stroking a hand over his back. “That’s it. No touching anything else.” 

“Can- can I touch you? Kiss you?” Dean asked, unsure if anything else just meant his body, or Eggsy’s too.

“You can touch me, an’ kiss me, but nothin’ is gonna be touchin’ your cock except for what you choose to rub against,” Eggsy clarified. 

Dean swallowed, his face burning, as he leaned in to press a kiss to Eggsy’s neck where it met the shoulder. He snuggled closer to where Eggsy lay, so that his whole body was pressed tight against Eggsy, his cock trapped between himself and the top of Eggsy’s thigh. He couldn’t bring himself just yet to rut against Eggsy; the humiliation of it just a bit strong still, so he focused on kissing and touching Eggsy’s skin, tasting the sweat of exertion and the natural musk of Eggsy’s underlying flavor. As he sucked small bruises against Eggsy’s neck, he realized his body had begun without his knowledge, and already he was rolling his hips against Eggsy’s thigh, revelling in the friction it created. 

Eggsy couldn’t help but chuckle, sliding a hand down to grasp Dean’s arse, squeezing it tight, rubbing at the still bruised flesh. “Feel good?” he whispered. “Fuckin’ hard, Dean. Maybe I should time you.” 

The tone which Eggsy used, forceful, dominating, sent shivers through Dean’s body, and he rutted harder against Eggsy’s thigh, feeling the pressure of Eggsy’s hand against the bruises on his ass, sending waves of dull pain through his body as he depravedly thrust against Eggsy, like the shameless whore he was. He nipped at Eggsy’s neck and shoulders, his hands nearly clawing at Eggsy’s chest as he bore down hard against Eggsy’s body, reduced to his basest needs. It was demeaning and erotic all at once, and  _ fuck  _ would Dean do anything to please Eggsy, to win the favor of his master. 

“C’mon, Dean,” Eggsy said, voice low and taunting. “If you aren’t fast enough, maybe I’ll just leave you like that. Make you go to the spa, hard and dripping. Let them see what a mess you are. How much you want me, how well you listen to me. My tiger, aren’t you? Do anything for me.” He let go of Dean’s arse, only to bring his hand down in a harsh slap. “All mine.” 

Dean’s moans momentarily took on a high pitched whine, and he thrust himself even harder against Eggsy, a filthy little slut desperate to come, even if it meant humping Eggsy’s leg like a fucking dog. He was so close, his blood was on fire, the embarrassment, the frenzy; it all served to reduce him to nothing but his animal instincts; just a few choice words, maybe another spanking, and he knew he’d be unable to control himself. 

“Come on, Dean,” Eggsy purred. “Can’t you come? I know you can do it. Doesn’t it feel good? Need some more, luv?” 

“Please, Sir,” Dean begged, “So close, just a bit more.” He couldn’t keep himself from rutting against Eggsy’s leg, lewd and degrading as it was. Yet, while a part of him knew he’d be mortified when this was all over, he couldn’t help but bask in Eggsy’s demands. 

Eggsy leaned in, kissing him hard, and brought his hand down again, catching Dean across the thighs this time. “Come on, Dean,” he ordered. “Come for me.”

The pain ricocheted through his body, bouncing off every nerve, order echoing in his head, his whole body needy and eager to obey. It only took a thrust or two more against Eggsy’s body before Dean was coming, his cock spurting against Eggsy’s thigh, Dean pleading his pathetic need against Eggsy’s chest, face hot with shame as he slowly recovered from his orgasmic high. 

“Beautiful,” Eggsy muttered. “Fuckin’ gorgeous, luv, did so well for me.” He petted Dean’s hair, fingers sliding through easily, Dean having all but sweated the orgasm out, still panting as he babbled against Eggsy’s chest. “Was tha’ okay? Need me to take care of you and cuddle a bit, luv, or you all righ’ for a shower?” 

Dean panted against Eggsy’s shoulder, unable to even lift his eyes to look at him. “Just- just give me a minute.” 

“I can do tha’,” Eggsy said, still stroking fingers through his hair. “Did real good, Dean. Proud of you, listened so well, did so good.” He kissed Dean’s temple with a smile. “My gorgeous tiger, aren't ya?” 

“Some sort of fucking animal, anyways,” Dean muttered, burying his face into Eggsy’s neck. He knew his embarrassment was unnecessary; Eggsy didn’t shame him for anything. But all the logic in the world didn’t help when he could feel his come smeared on his jeans, his shirt, and his  _ panties _ . “Glad it’s only you who sees me like this.”

“Me too,” Eggsy murmured, kissing him again. “You're mine. Don't wanna hafta share. You embarrassed, luv?” he asked, seeing how flushed Dean was. 

Dean scoffed against Eggsy’s warm flesh, in disbelief Eggsy even had to ask. “Fuck, I thought that was the point, wasn’t it?” To remind Dean of their arrangement; their roles?

“A lil’ bit, yeah. Wanted to make sure you remembered who was in charge,” Eggsy said. “But was it all right? Cause if it was too much, won't do it again. Thought it worked though,” Eggsy continued. “Did it?” 

Dean nodded. “Yeah,” he gulped, “Might be mortifying as fuck, but it’s just us and I- yeah. It worked. It was- felt fucking awesome.” A blush rose back up his neck and to his cheeks again, and he nearly whispered, “Wish I’d’ve been wearing my collar though.”

“Next time,” Eggsy smirked. “Definitely next time.” He nudged Dean’s head up, searching out his lips for a kiss, letting his hand wander down Dean’s back to squeeze his arse. 

The burn was nice and low, and Dean groaned as he rolled his hips against Eggsy once more. He wrapped his arm around Eggsy’s neck, letting the kiss drag out, wet and hot, nibbling at Eggsy’s bottom lip, letting his tongue slip in, seeking Eggsy’s taste. 

Eggsy hummed, shifting slightly so Dean was laying on top of him, bringing his other arm up to wrap around Dean’s back, holding him in a close embrace. He blinked as they broke apart and shared a small smile. “Love you, Dean,” he said softly. “Love you so much.”

“Love you too, Eggsy,” Dean answered, finally looking into Eggsy’s eyes and seeing their intensity. He could drown in those eyes, but he knew better. He caught sight of the clock and sighed, “Let’s get cleaned up real quick, or we’ll be late.” He gave Eggsy’s another soft kiss, then rolled off him, cringing as part of him stuck and had to be peeled from Eggsy’s thigh. 

Eggsy laughed, kissing his cheek and hopping off the bed. “C’mon,” he said, wiggling his fingers and holding out his hand. Dean took it, and Eggsy grinned, towing him to the bathroom and turning on the shower. “Come here and let me take tha’ off,” he said reaching out for Dean.

“Please,” Dean grimaced at the mess he’d made; although why his own ejaculate felt as dirty as vamp blood or oozy witch fluids, he had no clue. Eggsy’s, on the other hand; Dean smiled with the memories of Eggsy, coming in him, on him, on his face, his mouth, his cock, licking Eggsy’s come off his fingers. Crazy, what lust and love could do to a person. 

“My pleasure,” Eggsy said happily, tugging his jeans down. “You made a mess, tiger,” he said teasingly. 

Dean blushed again, “You wanted me to,” he sounded a bit petulant, even to his own ears.  

“I did,” Eggsy said happily, looking up at him as he wiggled Dean's panties down his hips and over his sticky cock . “An’ I loved it. Every minute.” 

Warmth washed over Dean, before he’d even felt the rush of the water; Eggsy’s praise tingled up his spine with delight. Dean stepped out of his clothes, Eggsy at his feet, and suddenly any and all shame he’d had was gone.  _ Fuck _ , Eggsy was damned near perfection. 

Eggsy pressed a kiss to Dean’s knee, then his thigh, then his hip, before standing. “Shower. And no funny business, or we’ll be late,” he said, half scolding, and then winked. 

Dean followed Eggsy into the rain shower, pouring soap in his hands, and rubbing them over inch of Eggsy he could feasibly touch. He ended on his knees, water pouring down his face, scrubbing clean Eggsy’s calves and ankles. He leaned back out of the spray, then looked up. “Nice and clean,” he smiled, half to himself. 

“Your turn?” Eggsy asked, setting his hand on Dean’s shoulder with a smile. “Gonna lemme clean you up?” 

“Yeah, it’d be awesome,” Dean answered dreamily, “Want me up?”

“Yeah, on your feet, luv,” Eggsy said, squeezing his shoulder gently. “You're a little floaty, yeah? All right otherwise?” 

Once on his feet, Dean nodded, “Yeah. Just feeling mellow. Nice and calm. Perfect for gettin’ all massaged up and shit.”

“Okay,” Eggsy said, pecking him on the cheek. “Lemme know if you start to feel bad though, yeah?” He picked up the soap and squirted some out, rubbing over Dean’s chest and down over his stomach and thighs, avoiding his cock. He slid his hands around, getting Dean’s back and shoulders, pressing a kiss to his shoulder blade once it was washed clean. “I’m gonna wash your hair now,” he said quietly, setting his chin on Dean’s shoulder. “ All righ’?”  

“That’s good,” Dean dipped his head down for easier access. “And yeah, I’ll let you know. We’re not gonna be separated at the spa, right? Dunno what you decided to get us into,” Dean gave a small chuckle, careful to keep the soapy water from getting into his mouth. 

“We’re doing a couples massage,” Eggsy said, reaching for the shampoo. “And there’s a small surprise, but I dunno if you’ll wanna do it once I tell you what it is. We talked about it before,” he said, scrubbing his fingers through Dean’s hair, smiling at the bubbles.

“Trust you,” Dean murmured pleasantly. “So long as no one tries to take you away from me.”


	5. I'm Good At Hiding Pain Now

Dean felt a bit self conscious, entering the spa, holding hands with his boyfriend, almost as if he could feel his father judging him from afar, but then Eggsy squeezed his hand and the twinge disappeared as quickly as it came. He smiled, content, and honestly looking forward to a good fucking massage. Not that Eggsy’s hands weren’t talented, but a professional? He had knots that went back to hunting Azazel years ago, he was sure.

“Oh hi! Unwin?” the receptionist asked. “You’re the only pair we have on the schedule today,” she continued with a smile as Eggsy nodded. “Here, I’ll take you right back. You’ve got Carla and Stef.”

She led them back to a room with two tables, giving them instructions to undress to their level of comfort and lay down, leaving two bottles of water on the table next to them. 

“Fancy,” Eggsy said, picking one up and tapping the glass with his nail. He smiled at Dean and blew a kiss as he tugged his shirt off, folding it and setting it aside. “Hey, tiger. What’s your level of comfort?” he asked, smirking and dropping his trousers.  

Dean smirked but answered, “I’m keeping my boxers on.” He gestured to the massage table, “I have no idea who’s junk’s been on that.” He took a water and downed half of it, before stripping off his shirt and jeans. Something on his shoulder caught his eye and he groaned. “That, and this-” he pointed to the bite mark, “-will be hard enough to explain, let alone the bruises on my ass.”

“I think they'll know what that's from without you explaining,” Eggsy laughed, getting on the table and covering himself up.

Dean reached over and lifted the towel, giving Eggsy’s ass a quick kiss, before hopping onto his own table and settling the towel over his own (decently clothed, germ protected) ass. He lay peacefully, realizing soft music was drifting into the room; some relaxing new-aged bullshit that Dean found he didn’t mind, not in this setting anyways. 

“Kiss-ass,” Eggsy said in a put upon, drawling southern accent, looking at Dean with his head pillowed on his hands. He smiled as Dean met his eyes. 

“Oh, you want to start up with the accents again?” Dean’s words left his mouth like bourbon and honey, his Texan coming out full force. “I’m happy to oblige, sweetheart.”

Eggsy chuckled. “You sound sweeter than sugar, darling. I am quite pleased. Do stay that way,” he said, changing the clip of his words to a posh accent just as there was a knock at the door. “Come in,” Eggsy called, laying his head back down. 

Dean turned his head to see a giant Nordic blond man, and an equally tall, broad, muscular, and fit woman with wide hands and milky white eyes. Dean did a double take; his heart dropping into his stomach before he realized that the woman was simply blind and _not_ a high ranking demon. 

“Good evening, yentlemen. I am Stef, and dis is Carla, we'll be your masseures dis evening. Which one of you is de more talkative?” The burly blond asked, his accent very Swedish, though his English was excellent. 

“Uh. That’d probably be me,” Eggsy said, peering over his shoulder. “Why’s that matter?” 

“Den you will massaged by Carla, as you’ll have to tell her what you want. I will take de quiet one, I am very good at reading body language to know what you’ll need.” Stef said the last bit to Dean directly, walking over to the counter near Dean. He picked up a small basket of oils and said “Da oils,” and placed the basket in Carla’s outstretched hand. They’d clearly done this several times before. 

Stef picked up his own basket and began to open the caps. “Tell me which one you like,” he told Dean, wafting the first in front of him. Carla, at the other table, did the same for Eggsy. 

“I like tha’ second one,” Eggsy told Carla, laying his head back down. “I gotta lotta stress here, uh, in my shoulders you know?” 

“Here?” Carla asked, setting her hand gently down. “We can work on this.” 

Dean preferred the fourth scent Stef offered. With a simple warning of “I’m yoing to touch you now,” Stef began to apply pressure to his lower back. Dean nearly gasped; it felt as though his muscles had been waiting for this very moment to melt within him. 

“Yah, dat’s da spot,” Stef mumbled, not asking, simply confirming what he felt. 

Eggsy chuckled at the small moan that escaped Dean. “Lil’ harder please,” he said, sighing into the pillow. “All righ’ tiger?” 

“Yeah. Think I’m melting over here; going all Wicked Witch of the West,” Dean answered breathily. “You?”

“Mhm. Perfect,” Eggsy said. 

Carla gave a quiet laugh, kneaded the tense muscles over Eggsy’s shoulders. “You feel like you brace yourself a lot,” she said almost teasingly. “Do you work out often?”

“Yeah, kinda,” Eggsy replied. “Busy job.” 

Dean snorted and Stef gently slapped his ass, “Hush, you. No teasing. Yust loving words. Dis is a couples’ massage, yah? Tell him what you saw when you first looked at him.”

“Uh-” Dean froze, as his first thought was holding a gun to Eggsy’s head, then he breathed a sigh of relief when he remembered Eggsy showing up at the witness’ house first. He laughed softly. “Thought you were a stuffy, proper Englishman. Think I even called you Henry Higgins.”

Eggsy grinned. “Think you did, yeah. Smart-arse, always tryin’ get the last word in.”

Carla huffed. “The same goes for you,” she said, slapping Eggsy’s arm gently. “No teasing or mean words. What was the first thing you saw when you looked at him?”

Eggsy pouted, thinking about it for a minute. “His eyes,” he said quietly. “They’re really fuckin’ distractin’. So green. Remember thinkin’ I could lose myself in them, an’ then thinkin’ that was real crazy.” 

Dean blushed and admitted, “I watched you walk away and thought how fucking hot you looked in that suit. That’s- that’s a nice suit you’ve got.”

“Yeah?” Eggsy asked, grinning into the pillow once more. “Don’t even hafta see your face to know you’re blushin’ tiger.” 

Carla laughed quietly. “Even I can see that,” she said, amusement lacing her voice. “How long have you two been together?” 

“Married? ‘Bout seven months,” Dean lied smoothly, remembering that according to their licenses, they shared the same last name. “April 1st of this year,” he announced proudly; as if it had actually happened. 

“Very good,” Carla said. “And dating?”

“Feels like forever,” Eggsy said smoothly. “We jus’ kinda clicked, ya know?” 

“Swept me off my feet and I couldn’t think of anyone else,” Dean sighed, body soft and pliant as Stef soothed muscles he hadn’t even realized were aching. He blamed his honesty on just how deep a state of relaxation he was falling into.

“Mm. Love at first sight,” Eggsy sighed. “Love him too much for my own good,” he laughed. 

“Like no one else,” Dean agreed. “Do anything for him.”

“I see,” Stef answered playfully, slipping his hands up to Dean’s shoulders and squeezing the bite mark softly. “What is your favorite ting to do to-yedder? Besides de obvious newlywed tings?”

“Uh…” Eggsy said. “Museums. Like going to those?” he said. “An jus’ taking walks. Like being wit’ Dean.” 

“Yeah, I like the museums,” Dean agreed, “No one ever thinks I’m smart enough or interested enough in shit like that, but I love it. And he doesn’t give me shit, likes it just as much as I do.” Dean’s eyes drooped comfortably and Stef moved his hands down from his shoulders, which were practically putty at this point. 

“Mmhm,” Eggsy said, relaxing into Carla’s hands as she rubbed down his back, working his hips before slipping down to his calves. “Real smart actually. Fixed the coffee maker one time with a pen,” he muttered. “Impressed me.” 

“Says the guy who single-handedly took care of that little pest control problem we had,” Dean almost giggled, but caught himself and just gave a soft huff of laughter instead. It was fucking hilarious to talk about this with people who had no fucking clue. 

“Wha’ can I say, I'm fuckin’ brilliant,” Eggsy said, grinning sleepily. “Fuckin’ brilliant.” 

“You two relax a bit now, no more talking,” Carla said. “Relax.”

-o-

“Time to rejoin da world,” Stef said gently, nudging Dean as Carla brought Eggsy up from his light doze.

“Mm, do we gotta?” Eggsy asked, sitting up with a yawn. “Feel all floaty.” 

“Floaty is good, ain’t it?” Dean teased sleepily. 

“Yeah.” Eggsy tossed him a grin. “Thank you,” he said to Carla. 

“A pleasure,” Carla chuckled. “You have nice muscles.” 

“And you are boht soft and strong, sir,” Stef patted Dean’s thigh. Dean laughed. 

“I’m not sure if I should be offended or not,” Dean joked. He sat up himself as Carla and Stef washed their hands and left the room. He looked to Eggsy, “So now what? I’ve never done this before. Do I have to move? Or can I melt into a puddle right here?”

“Gotta move,” Eggsy said, stretching. “We got one more thing. The surprise, remember?” He grinned, groaning as he got off the table. “Get dressed.”  

“Fucking clothes,” Dean mumbled with a jovial tone. But he shrugged on his jeans and shirt, wondering what Eggsy had in mind, and a bit excited to find out. 

Eggsy dressed and then grabbed Dean’s hand, leading him out. The receptionist smiled at them. “Feeling relaxed and ready for what’s next?” she asked, leading them down a different hall. “Pedicures and facials, as requested.”

Eggsy laughed, biting his lip as he looked at Dean. “Ready?” he asked, squeezing his hand with a shit eating grin. “Told you this was gonna happen at some point.” 

“You fucking-” Dean shook his head in disbelief, “I can’t believe you fucking- that was a  _ joke _ !” Dean palmed his face, but didn’t stop walking, “I am never going to fucking live this down.”

“Nope!” Eggsy said cheerfully. “C’mon,” he said, bouncing on the balls of his feet with excitement. “What color you want them?” 

“Is clear an option?” Dean groaned.

“Nope!” Eggsy said again, just as cheerful. “I think I’m gonna get like, baby blue or somethin’ fun. Daisy’ll get a kick out of it.” 

“Hunter green?” Dean asked hopefully.

“Only if you get flowers on them too,” Eggsy bartered, grinning as the receptionist directed them into two chairs. 

“I can’t do fucking flowers. I just can’t. Knives? Guns? Something manly?” Dean suggested desperately. 

Eggsy just laughed. “Hearts?” he teased. “With an arrow through them?” 

“Stars?”

Eggsy thought for a minute. “Yeah. Stars I can allow. I’m getting flowers though.” 

Dean hopped up beside Eggsy on the chair and hung his head. “The shit I let you do, man.” He placed his feet in the tub of water below the chair, asking, “So why pedicures? And what the fuck is a facial? Cuz I'm assuming it's not what I think it is.”

Eggsy grinned. “Pedicures, ‘cause I keep my promises. An’ cause you keep scraping my legs with your nails. And I ain’t tellin’ you what a facial is, you’ll figure that out on your own in a minute.” 

“Asshole,” Dean muttered heatlessly, letting the aesthetician begin to rub at his heels. 

“Yeah, but you love me,” Eggsy replied, sticking his tongue out before leaning his head back.  

“You shouldn’t take advantage of that. Never know if you’re going to need it for a good reason,” Dean sighed, resigning himself to Eggsy’s whims.

“I will take advantage of that, it is my right as your partner,” Eggsy huffed. “Ooh, look. The facial goop.” 

“Partner? Don’t you mean husband?”  Dean teased.

Eggsy grinned. “Yeah, that,” he said, waggling his fingers, showing off his ring.

Dean felt a deep warmth flush through him, and he practically beamed with pleasure at the thought. “You know, technically I proposed. Shouldn’t you be a Winchester, then?”

“ _Your _ ID says Unwin,” Eggsy said.

“Dammit, Sammy,” Dean frowned dramatically “It’s all his damn fault. Can’t you get that Merlin fucker to fix  _your_ identification?”

“I could. If you want me too,” Eggsy said, shrugging. He hesitated. “You know… if you wanted. Over break, we could… you know. Actually do it?” 

“What?” Dean snapped his head up, “I- I was just fucking with you. I mean- you don’t- I’m okay with what it is. If that’s okay with you, I mean.”

Eggsy ran a hand through his hair. “It was jus’ you know, a suggestion. I’d like it but we don’t hafta,” he said awkwardly. 

“I- I don’t mind. Really don’t,” Dean blushed again; then jumped as the aesthetician moved to his toes. “Even if it’s official. I’m good. ‘Specially if we- I mean-  _ if  _ we have- if we  _get _ kids, you know?”

Eggsy broke out in a brilliant grin. “Yeah. An’ you know I wouldn’t mind if you know, I was a Winchester. Maybe we could… hyphenate it or somethin’.” 

“Unchester,” Dean laughed, “Wait, no! Unwinchester! Dude! We should totally go with that!”

Eggsy snorted. “No way,” he said, shaking his head. “Tha’ sounds like some kinda, I dunno, recipe or somethin’.” 

“But-” Dean protested, “It’s a perfect meld!” He frowned at Eggsy’s look, “Fine. Not Unwinchester. But we can’t do Unwin-Winchester. Chesterwin?”

Eggsy shook his head again. “Tha’s even worse. Chester is a terrible name.” 

“Well, fuck then, sweetheart, let’s stick with Unwin then.”

“You think?” Eggsy asked, leaning his head back at the motions from the aesthetician as she brought the bowl up, swirling the mixture inside.

“Yeah. Seems like a better family name than mine. Your dad seems less like a major asshole. I mean, what little you’ve told me. He used to do what you do, yeah?”

“Yeah. Died when I was a kid. Accident at work,” Eggsy said meaningfully. “Same way Harry went, pretty much. Didn’t expect it at all.” 

“I get that,” Dean replied somberly, thinking of his own mother, “Everything fucking changed after that. Dad went off the rails.”’

“A string of bad ones, I went into the military, and then Mum got together with Dean. And a few of his buddies,” Eggsy said sourly. “And then Daisy came along. Had to drop out for her, you know?”  

Dean chuckled bitterly, “Fuck yeah, I know. I was babysitting Sammy by six years old. Lucky we didn’t stay anywhere for long, I imagine CPS would’ve crawling all over our asses. So yeah, I’m liking Unwin.” And he did. Though Dean Unwin seemed a bit too short, if he had to pass a name down, he’d rather it’ve been Eggsy’s dad’s than his own, or the grandfather that abandoned his dad in the first place. Last thing he wanted was his kids named after a long line of neglectful fathers. 

“I like tha’,” Eggsy said softly. “Really, do. Dean Unwin. It’s good, luv. Real good.”

Dean reached out for Eggsy’s hand, holding it tightly as the aestheticians finished their work tidying their feet before applying polish. “Dark green, please,” Dean requested, conveniently leaving out the bit about the stars. 

“Baby blue, please,” Eggsy said. “Flowers for me. An’ stars for him.” 

“Dammit,” Dean muttered, but confirmed Eggsy’s request, “Can the stars be kind of gold or bronze at least? And make sure he gets daisies, not just any old flower, okay?”

Eggsy laughed. “Good idea, Dean,” he murmured, trying not to jostle the goop on his face as the aesthetician moved to Dean’s chair to start. 

“What is this?” Dean demanded as the woman applied the mask, “Is this seaweed? I told you, no more seaweed!”

Eggsy couldn’t help himself. At Dean’s righteous tone, at the idea that they were in a spa, getting pedicures and bright green face masks, he started to giggle. 

“Dammit!” Dean exclaimed. “This isn’t fucking fair! Swear to god, next ghost I find, I’m sending it to haunt your ass!”

Eggsy kept giggling, ignoring the empty threat, but reaching out to take Dean’s hand. “Sure thing, tiger. You do tha’.” 

“Good. ‘Cause when you need to get someone to call the fucker off, I’ll be there. You’ll need me. Want me there. Gives me a reason to show up,” Dean grinned back at him. 

“Well in that case, I’m gonna go hang around a few graveyards,” Eggsy joked. 

Dean took on a serious look for a moment, “If you wanted, I’d catch the flight out with you tomorrow.” He paused and shrugged, “But I know you’ve got enough shit going on.”

“I got shit going on,” Eggsy confirmed with a sad sigh. “Got a trip the day after I get back. Merlin text me a while back. Otherwise, I’d have you on the plane with me in a minute.”

It’d always be this way, Dean knew. He knew they’d never get around to kids, to marriage, to a house with a fenced in yard. Neither of them could afford to not be exactly who they were. “Yeah, I know,” Dean acknowledged then sat back, letting the woman paint his toes, wondering exactly when, after Christmas, he might see Eggsy again. 

Eggsy sighed again, the conversation seemingly dead after that reminder that they were who they were and they had lives that wouldn’t settle down and wait. “Your toes look pretty,” he said quietly, after a long pause stretched out, the mask on his face tugging as it dried. 

“Yeah, Sammy’ll tease me, but it’s just ‘cause he’s gonna be jealous,” Dean agreed, trying to forget what was soon to pass. “Your daisies look good, your sister’ll love ‘em.”

“Oh yeah,” Eggsy said. “Eggy! I on your toes!” he imitated, smiling a little. 

Dean laughed, remembering Sammy’s words near the same age, “Dee! Wan’ Loops! More Loops!” He smiled, “That kid loved his Froot Loops. I had to add them to mac ‘n cheese once, just to get the kid to eat.”

Eggsy laughed. “Daisy won’t eat noodles if they have sauce on them when she gets them. She has to put the sauce on,” he said, shaking his head. “She’s the  _ only _ one who can do it right.” 

“I almost miss Sammy being a kid. Doesn’t need me now,” Dean lamented. “Or when he does, he’s too damn stubborn to admit it.”

“Nah, he’ll always need you,” Eggsy said. “You’re his big brother. You’re family, ya know?” 

“Yeah,” Dean agreed, half-heartedly. It seemed, more and more often, especially after the Ruby debacle that Sammy didn’t agree. That he thought Dean was holding him back. Or maybe it was just Dean, worrying he was holding Sammy back. He wasn’t sure. But now wasn’t the time to dwell on it. The last thing he needed were more reminders of exactly how alone he deserved to be. 

“So,” Dean decided to change the subject, “What’re you getting Daisy for Christmas?”

“A unicorn,” Eggsy said, blinking innocently and smiling at Dean. “Good idea or bad?” 

Dean paused, “Like stuffed?” After the fucking angel thing became real, he’d been wary that he’d stumble upon some vengeful unicorn. 

Eggsy chuckled. “Yeah. It’s about knee high, an’ she’s little enough she can ride on it. It’s got kinda long purple hair an’ shit. Glittery fur… hair… I dunno, what do unicorns have? But yeah, stuffed. No worries about anything weird happening,” he smiled. “You ever get reports of a  unicorn at uh… work?” 

With a glance down to the aestheticians, who were ignoring them completely as they finished the careful artwork on their toe nails, Dean answered. “Not yet, but I wouldn’t exclude it. It’s a messed up world out there, man. All sorts of wild shit,” Dean smirked at Eggsy, “You know.” 

He knew Eggsy knew, just as he fought crazy made up sounding shit, Eggsy fought movie worthy super villains with ridiculous accents. He smiled, it was nearly a match made in heaven; even though they practically lived in different worlds. He wondered if the division that did what he did, but at Eggsy’s work, knew half as much as he and Sammy. 

“I know,” Eggsy agreed. “Pain in the ass world, but it's our world, an’ someone's gotta look after it, am I righ’?” He smiled, earning a tut as some of the face mask flaked off and fell into the tub. “Sorry, mum. Won't do it again,” he apologized. 

Dean sat back in his chair, giving up on his mild indignance, as it was getting him nowhere. He still had seaweed on his face and little stars on this toenails; it was a battle long since lost. Instead he thought about this evening, about how he and Eggsy might spend it. 

“Got a favorite movie? Anything we wanna watch tonight?” he asked, eyes closed, feeling more relaxed now that he’d let go of his hang ups and let the aesthetician do her work. 

“Dr. Sexy?” Eggsy asked. “Think we can find that Christmas special? The one with the lava lamp in the guys… you know. And the nurse with the Guinness and the guinea pigs?” 

Opening his eyes with a excited grin, Dean exclaimed, “I’ve never been able to catch that one! It’s like I’m Indiana Jones and it’s the goddamned Holy Grail. Seriously, I even sat down to watch it once, saw the first three minutes, and got jumped in my own damned hotel room by some-” Dean paused, acutely aware of his surroundings, and the sudden silence from the aestheticians. “-By this crazed, roided mugger,” he improvised, somewhat lamely, figuring that was as good as an analogy for a rabid werewolf as anything. “I had my hands on it and everything and then it was just  _ gone _ ,” he finished the analogy, rather pleased to compare himself to Harrison Ford.  

Eggsy couldn’t help but start laughing at the look on Dean’s face and the technician’s working on them. “Oh tiger. You know somethin’? You’re jus’ fuckin’ perfect,” Eggsy said, voice gone soft with fond emotion.

“What?” Dean questioned, confused. He was used to his pop culture references getting groans or deep sighs, not laughs and affectionate looks. “I could be Harrison Ford. If you can be James Bond, I can be Han Solo,” he added defensively.  

“Wait a minute, am I James Bond or am I Austin Powers?” Eggsy asked, still grinning. “You gotta make up your mind.”

“Haven’t seen you in action, have I?” Dean laughed, “But if you go with Austin Powers, who the hell does that make me?” 

“Foxy,” Eggsy said, laughing again. “Can I get you in a leather pant suit like her? All that glitter?” 

“Jesus Christ, fuck that,” Dean looked appalled. “Hell no. But if we make you Austin Powers, I think I end up being some fuck up like Stifler in The Rundown. It’s an SAT equation, I’m pretty sure.”

“What's the SAT?” Eggsy asked, face contorted in confusion.

“Right,” Dean’s laughter broke lines into the mask he still had on. “It’s some fucking test they make you take for college. Full of shit like, well, Austin Powers is to James Bond, as  _ blank  _ is to Indiana Jones.” He thought for a moment, “Fuck, I’m gonna need some English pop culture; otherwise half my references ain’t gonna make any sense.”

“Oh. It's like A-Levels?” Eggsy asked. “But why do they make you know pop culture? Doesn't seem like there's a point to knowing that for school.” 

With a groan, Dean palmed his face, mask crunching, “Right, I’m a fucking idiot. Back to references that make no sense to you. Alright, you’ve got colleges, yeah? So in the States, there are a few tests that are supposed to determine how smart you are to get you into college, but it’s basically bullshit. One of ‘em is called the SAT; don’t know what the fuck it stands for. It’s well known for having these analogy type questions, that whole A is to B as C is to D, but you’ve gotta pick C from a list. I never took it; hell, I’m lucky I got my GED. College wasn’t even an option. But Sammy did; must of done well, ‘cause it got him into law school.”

Eggsy just looked at Dean, face blank. “Yeah, I...what the hell is that supposed ta prove?” He finally asked. “Jus’...so stupid, tiger. Did you ever wanna go though? You know take it and get a degree or somethin’?” 

Dean’s stomach dropped a bit, but he’d been so used to being thought of as the stupid one that he rebounded quickly. “No, like you said, wasn’t ever smart enough for that. And why bother? I’d be in the family business either way.” Dean repeated the mantra he’d taught himself before he’d even hit algebra. 

“Wait, wha’?” Eggsy said, realizing what Dean had taken him to mean by the look of hurt that flashed over his eyes. “No. Meant like… the test is stupid. Who the hell is supposed to be able to do that ABCD thing? And what if you don't know the show or something? You'll fail then.” He shook his head and got a scolding look from one of the workers for his trouble. “I know you're smart. I'd never say you're stupid.” 

“No, the test doesn’t do pop culture, just words and shit. I was going for an analogy. It’s fine though,” Dean answered apologetically, “I know I’m more brawn than brains. You don’t have to worry ‘bout it.”

Dean paused, seeing the look of doubt on Eggsy’s face, “It’s why you can’t make me get flowers and shit on my toes. I only got so much to offer; being badass is all I got.”

“You an’ I both know that's not true,” Eggsy said, an almost disappointed tone in his voice. “Sides. You know a lotta shit, De-Tiger. Can fix Baby, can fix the coffee maker. Know how to raise a kid, raised Sammy didn't you? Know how to make me smile. Doesn't matter if you can't do some math or science or whatever. Hell,” Eggsy said, tapping his fingers uncomfortably. “Even if you do real good on your tests and stuff, might still end up on the street up to know good. Smarts aren’t grades or tests. Smarts are who you are and what you can do. Least, I think so.” 

With a sad huff, Dean smiled, “Thanks. Wasn’t raised like that though, so it’s hard to think otherwise. It is what it is.” Eggsy looked uneasy, and Dean inwardly cursed himself. “Don’t worry about it, sweetheart, I know you love me. As is, no warranty.”

“Don't need one,” Eggsy said, reaching out and tangling their fingers together. “You're jus’ what I was lookin’ for.”

One of the workers made a cooing noise and Eggsy grinned, mask flaking. “We nearly done here?” he asked.

“Seriously. How long’s my face gonna smell like something Scuttle coughed up?”

“Few hours at most. We’ll give you both a nice oil cleanse if you like. It'll take care of it.” 

“Wait, how much more of there is this? I though the seaweed was the worst of it,” he turned to Eggsy and tried to scowl, “What’d you get me into?”

“I dunno,” Eggsy said, laughing. “I just signed up for it!” 

Dean glared but without heat. He felt a bit of anxiety edging up, a voice sounding suspiciously like his father, telling him about men, about girly shit, about what he was worried Sam would get up to with his fancy degree, and Dean being soundly confident his father’s words would never apply to him. And yet here he was; and he closed his eyes again, try to wash out the words with Eggsy’s. 

Eggsy reached over and slid his hand into Dean’s and squeezed. “Jus’ a little longer,” he said quietly, leaning back as the workers started to peel the masques off. 

“This-” Dean started and his voice broke to a whisper, “This is just us, too, yeah?”

“Yeah, tiger,” Eggsy murmured. “Promise.” He squeezed Dean’s hand again, and then slid his thumb over the ring on his cuff, toying with it as a quiet reminder. 

It settled Dean, just enough. A new discussion; a new way of looking at the world. It didn’t have to be what his dad had taught him. He didn’t want it to be. Beating back his father’s lessons for ones that weren’t so rigid, so phobic; as much as he wanted it to be easy, the man had his claws in Dean’s consciousness. 

But Eggsy’s hand was in his, physically and now, and he took that opportunity to stay in the moment with his boyfriend. Because boyfriend wasn’t a bad word, it wasn’t a bad thing, it was love and fantastic and he couldn’t wait to find himself alongside Eggsy tonight. And fuck everything and anyone, including his own childhood biases, who dared to tell him otherwise. 

Eggsy closed his eyes as a the mask came off and a cool cloth was applied to his face, but didn’t take his hand from Dean’s, even as another cloth, warm and fragrant replaced the first. They stayed like that for a while, Eggsy relaxing into the chair until he found the cloth removed and his chair being tilted back up.

“You two are done. I hope you enjoyed your time.” 

Eggsy smiled at her. “Loved it,” he said. “Thanks. Ready to get some dinner, tiger?” he asked turning to Dean as he slid his feet into the paper flip-flops they had waiting for them. “Room service all right?” 

“Don’t want nothin’ else,” Dean answered, feeling a bit more free as his face was cleaned of the muck and oil. He felt refreshed, if he were honest with himself, but part of him still felt stupid. He decided to ignore that part, and gripped Eggsy’s hand harder. “But get your own damned bacon,” he teased.

“But yours tastes better,” Eggsy scowled jokingly, squeezing his hand. “Can’t you just order extra so I can steal yours?” Eggsy grinned as they walked out, heading toward the elevators. 

‘Gemme a triple order if you need it,” Dean laughed. Once he’d shoved his nerves down, all he wanted was Eggsy, and more of him. He wanted him - slow, hard, fast, soft, cruel, gentle, any fucking way Eggsy would offer himself to him. At this point, dinner was at the end of his list, and for him to give a rat’s ass about food in favor of Eggsy? 

It told him everything he needed to know.

 


End file.
